Dear Diary
by mistY AnGeL
Summary: A/U B/V *Complete* During a war against Frieza, Bulma excapes from her planet and grows up without knowing her true identity. One day she meets the prince and a forbidden love is formed. What will they do?
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone! I'm finally back after a two year break. This is my new Bulma and Vegeta fanfic. It is set in about.... 1800 A.D earth years. I hope you like this. Enjoy!

Prologue:

The Sun began to descend as night fell towards the land. A deep shade of crimson pink illuminated the ample sky. Soraya looked across her once graceful kingdom, standing on her balcony. A subtle wind blew against her sleek blue hair, making her shiver as she could feel a sense of doom lurking inside of her. In her arms, she held a young girl, the age of three. Soraya shivered as she felt the breeze haunting her, and tightened her embrace around her child. She anxiously walked away from the balcony, pacing back and forth. Suddenly, the hefty wooden doors of her quarters opened and a dozen guards marched in. One of the guards walked right in front of Soraya and bowed down to her feet.

"Princess Soraya, I must bring you the bad news that the warriors of Frieza have arrived. There is nothing we can do. You must escape immediately before they capture you."

Soraya shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere! If the fate of my people lies in the hands of Frieza, then I will be among them!" She then handed her child to the guard. "I want you to go and take care of my daughter, Bulma. I do not want anything to happen to her. I love her more than anything in this world, and I would not want to live to see her die along with every other innocent person on this planet." 

After saying that, Soraya turned away; tears began flooding down her cheeks.

The guard, Nikeyu, looked at the cute infant and then bowed. "As you wish, my princess, I will take care of your child as if she was my own," the guard said reassuringly. He then turned around, his black cape swiveling with the motion of his body, and walked away from the presence of the princess. He walked into the blackness of the night and flew away on a spaceship, trying to get as far as he could from the planet of Saijin. 

Two years later…

Little Bulma wiped the tears away from her eyes. She was rather confused about what exactly was happening around her. In front of her, lay Nikeyu. _Dead. _ Surrounding him were people mourning over his body. Bulma stared at all those people. Some of them had tears in their eyes; others' eyes just stared out into space looking very miserable. Bulma felt scared. Nikeyu had taken care of her for as long as she could remember. She had no memory of her past. She only remembered the years she spent with Nikeyu. Bulma reached out her hand, clutching the pendant around her neck tensely. She had no idea what was going to happen to her now that Nikeyu had died. She just hoped she could be happy…


	2. Towards a New Beginning

Chapter One: Towards a new beginning

Twelve years later…

Dear Diary,

I'm finally seventeen…But I don't feel seventeen. My life does not seem to be revolving with the world. It's been about twelve years of hard work, it feels as if my life has not yet begun…

Bulma looked outside her window. Outside seemed so peaceful. The breeze were blowing softly against the trees, the sky was light blue. She wished that she was outside to enjoy the movement of spring. Suddenly she felt a painful slap on her arm. She turned around and faced her master, Riyuka. Riyuka was holding a whip.

"Get back to work, you little twit! Otherwise, you won't be getting any dinner tonight!" She whipped Bulma very hard a couple of times. Bulma cried out.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Riyuka. I'll get back to work!" Bulma screamed again, and this time she dropped to her knees. She covered her face with her arms trying to block the pain. Riyuka kept on whipping her.

"Maybe this would teach you a lesson not to daydream when you should be doing your chores!" Riyuka then stopped whipping. She straightened up and walked off, leaving Bulma lying in a corner. Bulma looked up, tears in her eyes. She wiped her tears and finally stood up. She lifted her arms and examined them. She saw the crimson blood trickle down each long cut. She tried to shrug of the pain and picked up a broomstick and started sweeping the floors. She started to think about how much longer that she would have to do chores for Lady Riyuka. It was not always pleasant. Bulma had recently just turned seventeen and she hoped that she would be able to leave home by the time she was eighteen and live her own life. She had grown up in Riyuka's house. She had spent her twelve years doing chores and cooking, and with the daily beating from Riyuka and her whip. She had no memory of her earliest years, no memories of her parents or anything about her family. Nikeyu had been a close friend of hers but he was gone forever. She sighed and kept on sweeping. 

After Bulma had finished sweeping the whole house, she put the broom away and took off her apron. She got out her little bag and walked out of the house. She loved the gentle breeze blowing across her face as she did her daily walk to the markets, buying vegetables.

"Hey Bulma!" she heard a faint voice calling out to her from the distance. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey ChiChi!!" she yelled back, waving her arms around and running towards the girl who was calling her name. The two best friends hugged each other.

"Oh, Bulma, I haven't seen you for days! How have you been? Did you know what I found -" ChiChi suddenly stopped speaking and saw the bruises and cuts all over Bulma's arm. "Bulma! Has Lady Riyuka been beating you up again?"

Bulma quickly put her arms behind her back. "Oh I'm fine ChiChi, nothing out of the ordinary," she gave a weak smile.

ChiChi didn't look satisfied. "I hope you're okay. Well anyway, I was just trying to tell you, did you know that something might happen to Taisen City?"

Bulma stared at ChiChi strangely. "What do you mean?"

ChiChi shrugged. "Oh I don't know, I just heard a few things around. I better get going and do my chores. I'll see you tomorrow or maybe later tonight!" Bulma nodded and waved goodbye. Riyuka's house was right near ChiChi's master's house. Bulma tightened her grip to her tattered bag and continued to walk down the marketplace.

_ Later that night… near midnight…_

Bulma's eyes suddenly opened and she sat up her bed. She had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. She sniffed the air. She was right, something definitely wasn't right. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. She saw Riyuka running out of her bedroom. "Get out of my way you fool!" she yelled and she pushed Bulma out of the doorway. Bulma screamed as she landed right outside of the house. She lifted her head and looked around. All the houses surrounding her were set on fire. People were screaming and trying to evacuate the area. There were people dressed in armour and shooting dangerous looking weapons at every person in sight. They weren't far from Bulma. 

"Holy shit," she breathed and got up and ran as fast as she can. She saw a flash of black hair in front of her. She squinted her eyes. Could it be? "ChiChi!" she yelled out. The girl turned around. It was definitely ChiChi. 

"Bulma!" ChiChi yelled back. The two girls ran towards each other. "Oh my god, what is going on here? We better get away from here as fast as possible!" They both started running into a forest. Trees surrounded them and suddenly they heard thunder. Bulma looked up the sky and saw black clouds above her, making the night more threatening. It all of a sudden started pouring.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Bulma yelled. ChiChi, who was running in front of her, suddenly screamed and fell down, out of sight.

"ChiChi! Where are you!" Bulma screamed, frantically trying to find where ChiChi was. She could barely see as water was dripping into her eyes. She started walking and then tripped over the root of a tree. She screamed as she started falling down a sloped ground. Then she blacked out.

AN: Hi! I hoped you liked the first chapter. I know that it's going really slow at the moment and nothing happens. But please be patient. Vegeta won't be popping up in this fic yet. Not until another chapter or two. Sorry! Well, please review and tell me what you think so far!


	3. Goku and Bardok

Chapter Two: Goku and Bardok

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I don't know what is happening but all of a sudden my life has changed. I'm meeting new people. And I just hope that I can see ChiChi again…_

Bulma's eyes started to open and she winced as she felt pain all over her body. She looked up and stared into two large black eyes which stared back at her. She let out a scream. The person staring at her started to scream too. 

"Who are you?" she said, feeling scared. The other person, a young man with wild black hair, stopped screaming.

"Oh hi, I'm Goku. Are you feeling alright?"

Bulma nodded. "I think so. Did you save me? Well, thanks."

Goku shook his head. "No, it wasn't me. It was my father." His eyes moved across the room and she followed them. She saw a man who looked a lot like Goku. He seemed to be doing some sort of training. She started to sit up. She felt pain in her leg.

"Ow, that hurt!" she yelped. The man stopped training and walked towards her.

"You're finally awake. My name is Bardok. What is yours?" the man asked.

"Well, I'm Bulma, how did you find me in that storm?" Bulma asked. She then looked confused as she saw the man staring at her strangely.

"I was trying to get home and saw you lying on the ground," Bardok finally said.

Bulma suddenly remembered something. "Did you happen to also find this girl with black hair?" she asked. 

Bardok shook his head. "No, I only found you."

Bulma let out a sigh. _I hope that ChiChi is alright_, she thought. 

"You really need some rest, I'm going back training," Bardok said.

Bulma nodded and rested back down. She closed her eyes and then dozed off.

_ A few hours later…_

Bulma woke up and realised it was night time. Her stomach grumbled and she was very hungry. She got out of bed. She was still in pain but she felt better than before. She started walking across the room and looked out the window. Her eyes opened wide and she was amazed at what she saw. Outside, she saw Bardok and Goku sparring. They were moving so fast that she could barely see them.

Bulma watched them train for nearly an hour. They finally stopped and decided to rest. She walked outside.

"Hey! That was really great! How did you two become so good at fighting?" she asked. Bardok turned to her. "It all comes from the blood," he said. She didn't exactly understand what he meant. 

"Oh, well, I wish that I could fight really well like you guys. But I'm just kidding myself," she laughed, "being used to growing up in a house as a servant and being beaten up nearly every day, I think that would be every servant's dream!"

Goku's eyes lit up. "I know! My father and I can teach you how to train if you really want to learn how to fight. How about starting tomorrow?" 

Bulma smiled gratefully. "Really? That would be so good! You two are so kind."

Bardok nodded. "We try our best to help others. Well, I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to be preparing dinner." He then walked inside the small cottage.

Bulma turned to Goku. "So, how long have you lived here for?" she asked.

"Well, for quite awhile, since my planet got destroyed-" he suddenly stopped when he saw Bulma give him a strange look.

"You mean, you came from another planet, just like those enemies that occasionally attacks earth?" she asked.

Goku nodded. "Yes, true, but unlike those enemies, I'm not a bad guy. I only came here because my own planet got destroyed."

Bulma stared at the ground, ashamed about what she said before. "Oh, I see. Well, I wish that I could know more about myself."

Goku looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Bulma took a deep breath. "I am an orphan. I don't know who my parents are. Well, there was a man who used to take care of me but he died. That was 12 years ago. I was only five years old. And then I got sold to Lady Riyuka's household."

"What? You got sold??" Goku asked, sounding shocked.

Bulma nodded. "Yes, I have been Lady Riyuka's servant for 12 years. That's where I met my best friend, ChiChi. I wish I knew where she was right now. She was with me that night but she disappeared in the storm."

Goku put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure ChiChi will be alright."

Bulma gave him a small smile. "Well, thanks for saving my life. I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for your father."

Goku stood up. "We're happy to have saved you. Now come on, let's go back inside. And don't forget, training will start tomorrow."

He walked towards her house and Bulma stood up and followed him in.


	4. A Strange Encounter

** Chapter Three: A strange Encounter**

_ Dear Diary,_

_ It's been six months since I've met Goku and Bardok. This means six months of training. I must admit, my life is starting to become better than I expected. But I still haven't found ChiChi. I must go look for her…_

"Hey Bulma! Let's spar one last time. Please?" Goku begged. 

Bulma nodded. After all, it was her last night with him and Bardok. She was going to leave first thing the next morning to look for ChiChi. 

Bulma stood in her fighting stance and started to raise her ki. She had become much stronger than she was before but she was still no match for Goku. Goku smiled at her. "This time, I won't be easy on you!" he said.

They started sparring. Bulma knew that she wouldn't survive two minutes of sparring with Goku. She dropped on the floor, feeling tired. She looked up and saw Goku smiling at her. "I'm still no match for you," she said, "but I suppose that now I am able to defend myself whenever I can."

Goku nodded. "I'll really miss you when you're gone, Bulma."

Bulma stared at him. "I'll miss you too." She then gave him a hug. They both then went into the house to have dinner.

_ The next morning…_

Bulma, Goku, and Bardok were standing on a hill overlooking Tikyu City.

"You just go right down this path and you'll be there," Bardok said.

"Well, I guess this is it…" Bulma said softly, "You guys have been so good to me. I don't know any other way to thank you. I will come back to visit when I find ChiChi," she said. She then gave both of them a hug.

"Take care, Bulma," Bardok said.

Bulma then waved goodbye and turned around. She started walking down the pathway. She just hoped that she could find ChiChi soon.

Bulma stepped into the busy street. People were everywhere. She saw all sorts of goods that people sold on the streets. She felt very excited since she hasn't been in a town for a very long time. Suddenly, a little girl with blue hair ran right into her. "Oh, I'm so sorry," the girl said. She looked very frightened. 

Bulma kneeled down. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked. 

The girl started to cry. "Please help me escape from those people!" she sobbed.

Bulma stood up and looked around. She heard voices of men telling the villagers to move out of their way. Bulma grabbed the little girl's hand. "Let's go," she said.

She then started to run into a little alley and hid behind a large metal box. She motioned her little girl to be quiet. 

A few minutes later, they heard the men's voices not far away. "She's escaped! Let's try somewhere else!" they heard.

Then there was a herd of footsteps, then silence. Bulma and the little girl walked out from behind the box. "Oh, they're gone," she said. She knelt down to the girl. "What is your name? Where are your parents?" she asked.

"My name is Iresu. I don't have any parents," the little girl replied.

"Why were those men chasing after you?" Bulma questioned.

Iresu shook her head. "I don't know… I didn't do anything wrong…"

"Where do you live? I will take you back home," Bulma offered. She then stopped talking when she saw the little girl crying again.

"Please don't take me back to the orphanage! I don't want to go back there. The people treat me bad and I don't want to be sold like some of the other kids there!"

Bulma pitied the little girl as she once felt the same way. "Don't worry, Iresu, you can stay with me." She then took the little girl's hand and walked out of the alley.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Bulma asked, remembering the money that Bardok had given her earlier. Iresu nodded. They both started walking towards the food stalls.

Bulma saw a shiny sword on display and her eyes lit up. It was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. "How much is this?" she asked the stall owner. Before he could reply, she heard a deep voice behind her. "I will buy this sword and I'll pay as much as it's worth." The stall owner nodded and handed the sword to the man. Bulma looked angry and turned around. "Hey, I was going to buy that!" she yelled. In front of her, stood a short man with long wild hair. 

"Don't talk to me like that, woman!" he looked at her and smirked. "I don't think you can even afford that sword." He then turned around and started to walk away.

"I'm talking to you! You come back here!" Bulma yelled and started to follow him. The man scowled and turned around. "Do not follow me or I will kill you!" he threatened. Bulma crossed her arms. "Bring it on!" she yelled. 

The man started to gather his ki and grinned when he saw the worried expression on Bulma's face. "Scared yet?" he questioned ominously.

Bulma started to nod. She didn't realise that this guy would be strong like Goku and Bardok. The man smirked at her and walked away.

Bulma stood there feeling shocked but then felt Iresu tugging at her sleeve. "Bulma, can we go now?" she asked in her innocent soft voice. Bulma looked down and looked at her. "Ok, let's go," she said. She then walked away, unable to forget about that man she just met.

"So how old are you?" Bulma asked. Iresu and she were sitting down on the ground, munching away on their food. 

"Eight," Iresu replied.

"Hmm… Have you ever met your parents?" she asked.

"Yes. But I don't remember them."

Suddenly, there was a clash of voices not far from them. Bulma stuffed the last of her food into her mouth. She then quickly stood up. "I wonder what all the fuss is about. Let's go see." She grabbed Iresu's hand and started to walk towards the noise. She saw a crowd of people and looked at what they were all staring at. She saw a blonde woman in the middle who was fighting with about a dozen of warriors. She was much outnumbered. 

"Hey, it's that child!" one of the warriors yelled out. They were talking about Iresu. A few of them started to run towards Bulma and Iresu. Bulma started to gather her ki and stood in her fighting stance. She threw a few punches and blocked a few times. And before she realised, she was side by side with the blonde hair girl. Iresu was between them. The blonde girl was very strong, much stronger than Bulma. In fact, Bulma had trouble fighting off the warriors. She was slammed onto the ground and she shut her eyes, expecting the end of her life. She suddenly felt the presence of another power and she opened her eyes. It was that man who bought the sword! He just blasted the guy who was gonna kill her. She grabbed Iresu and stepped back. "Are you hurt?" she asked. Iresu shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Bulma then looked at the blonde girl and the man fight. They were both so frightening strong.

In no time, all the warriors were down. The blonde girl grabbed one of them, who was lying on the floor. "Who sent you?" she demanded. The warrior coughed up blood and growled at her. Her grip around his neck tightened. "Tell me now! Who sent you?" she sounded more threatening. 

"It was… Fri..Frieza…" the warrior managed to say. 

"Goddamn fool," the girl said and blasted the warrior. Bulma winced at the sight. The blonde hair girl then turned to Bulma. "Thank you for trying to help me. Who is the little girl? Why would Frieza be after her?" she questioned.

Bulma looked at her confused. "I… don't know. I have no idea who Frieza is…"

The man who had been helping them fight interrupted them. "Eighteen! Next time, don't wander off alone!" 

The blonde haired woman bowed. "I'm sorry, sire."

Bulma was getting more confused by the minute. The blonde woman turned to Bulma. "I think you should come with us. It is not safe when there are people after that little girl." 

Bulma nodded and then grabbed Iresu's hand. She then followed the two people as they walked off.


	5. Origins

**Chapter Four: Origins**

_ Dear diary,_

_ I've always wondered what that pendant on my necklace meant. Now I finally know. I never realised that my origin was like this…_

The blonde girl sat down on the chair. "I'm Eighteen, this is Prince Vegeta." She motioned to the man with the black long wild hair. Bulma stared at them, "Prince?" she asked.

Eighteen nodded. "Prince of Vejitasei. I have been his assistant for as long as I can remember. I am an Android."

Bulma looked at her in shock. "You mean, you're a machine?" 

Eighteen nodded. "Yeah, you can say so. Well anyway, Vegeta's planet has been taken over by Frieza awhile ago. We all knew that it would happen sooner or later, ever since Saijin got invaded. Me, Vegeta, and a few other Saiyans managed to escape. We came to this planet because it is far away from our own. But it looks like Frieza has tracked us down. Now Vegeta plans to retake his control over his own planet. But I really don't know how it will happen…" 

Bulma looked at Vegeta, then back at Eighteen. "And what does Iresu have to do with this?" she asked. 

Eighteen shook her head. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. "

Bulma yawned and stood up. "I'm so tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm pretty sure that we can figure something out in the morning." She then walked outside of the room to get changed.

After awhile, Bulma walked back into the room and plopped herself onto the bed. Eighteen was on the bed which was beside her, and both Iresu and Vegeta were not in the room with them. "Where are Iresu and Vegeta?" Bulma questioned.

"Iresu is sleeping in the room next to ours and Vegeta is outside. He hardly ever sleeps these days," Eighteen replied. 

Bulma leaned forward when all of a sudden, her necklace was undone and the heavy silver pendent fell onto the floor and rolled next to Eighteen's bed. She picked it up and stared at it. Then her face expression turned from curiosity to surprise. "Where did you get this?" she demanded.

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. I've had it for as long as I've remembered. It's the only thing that I have which might tell me who I really am."

"Well, I think I might know what all these symbols mean," Eighteen said. 

Bulma suddenly smiled and walked to Eighteen's bed and sat next to her. "Really? Can you please tell me?"

Eighteen took a deep breath. "Well, on the right side of this pendant is the royal symbol of the planet Saijin. On the left side of this pendant is the royal symbol of Vejitasei."

"And what does that mean?" Eighteen asked.

"I don't really know. You might be someone important, but I'm only guessing. From the looks of this pendant, you're definitely a Saijin!"

"You mean… I came from the planet Saijin?" Bulma asked.

Eighteen nodded. "Yes. That's right."

Bulma smiled. "Wow… I can't believe I'm from a different planet. But why are the royal symbols of two different planets put together?"

Eighteen stared into space for awhile. "Well, it's quite a complicated tale. A few thousands of years ago, the people from Saijin were merged with the people from Vejitasei and lived on one planet and were ruled by the king. But one day, the king got into an argument with his queen. This caused a disruption into the royal family and soon, it was decided that the people lived on separate planets. Since then, Planets Saijin and Vegeta never got along well. Communication between the two Saiyan planets were not allowed. And that included the people. 14 years ago, Saijin got taken over by Frieza. Every single person from the royal family was assassinated. This was a threat to Vejitasei. We thought that we would be next. And Frieza took over Vejitasei about a year ago. Our ship crashed here awhile ago. And then no later, Frieza found us. His new goal is to find Vegeta and kill him." Bulma didn't know what to say. She felt a bit numb.

Eighteen sighed. "Don't worry about your origin. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find out who you really are. If I was still on my planet, I could be put to death for talking to a Saijin. Well, get some sleep Bulma, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." 

Bulma nodded. "You're right. Good night Eighteen."

She then went back to her own bed and tucked herself in. It took her awhile for her to fall asleep. She had a lot on her mind.


	6. Getting Started

** Chapter Five: Getting Started**

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I'm always arguing with that arrogant prince, Vegeta. But now I realise that he can be good to talk to. It's strange, it just seems to me that it is against his morals to be nice._

Bulma dropped to the ground, feeling exhausted. She had just spent a whole day walking in the forest with Eighteen, Iresu, and Vegeta. The walk itself was not that bad but what she didn't like was walking with Vegeta. In fact, she hated walking with Vegeta. No matter how friendly she tried to act towards the Saiyan prince, he just wouldn't stop treating her like as if she was a pest. What made her even angrier was when he became more hostile towards her when he found out she was a Saijin. 

Bulma could hear Vegeta training in the distance. She then turned to Iresu and Eighteen, who were sitting beside her. They were both staring at the stars. "Hey, you two, why don't we start dinner?"

Eighteen nodded. "I'll get some wood to start a campfire; you go tell Vegeta to get his arse here."

Bulma nodded and started to walk towards him. She remembered the argument the two of them had earlier.

** *Flashback***

"Damn Frieza. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have to be here. We don't even have any facilities with us," Eighteen complained.

"We will take our revenge. Just wait and you'll watch me rip the lizard's head off," Vegeta said.

"But what will you do when you can't find the other Saiyans and you don't even have a ship?" Bulma asked.

"Shut up, woman! We don't need any contributions from a baka, especially from a Saijin!" Vegeta growled.

Bulma's face started to turn red with anger. "What did you just say? How dare you insult my race!!"

Vegeta smirked. "You're race? Saijin's are just the lower class from my planet. Don't forget that Saijins are still Saiyans and were originally ruled by people within my blood!"

Bulma crossed her arms. "What are you trying to prove, Mr. High-and-all-mighty? You don't even rule your own planet anymore!" As soon as she said those words, she regretted it. 

Vegeta started to steam in anger. He wanted to blast her but a part of him didn't allow him to. "You ignorant woman! If I was still ruling my planet, I would blast any Saijins out of my sight. You're lucky that I won't kill you because I don't want to hurt any Saiyans for now."

"Whatever, Vegeta. You're just an ostentatious, arrogant bastard. You think you can be superior just because you are a prince? Well, I hate to hit some truth in you, but this is Earth, not your planet," Bulma sneered.

Before things started to get violent, Eighteen stepped between them.

"Oh please, this won't make things any better."

** *End of flashback***

Bulma sighed and saw Vegeta's back towards her. She could see the muscles which were outlined in his clothes. She then noticed his smooth movement. Before she took another step, she felt a sudden movement and a fist right in front of her face. She flinched and fell backwards. She then looked up and saw Vegeta smirking at her. "Don't ever sneak up on people like that," he scowled.

Bulma stood up and brushed dust off her clothes. "Well, I'm sorry, I wasn't exactly sneaking up on you. Just want to tell you to get back because dinner is-" she stopped talking when she saw him doing push ups. "Are you listening to me? I'm talking to you here. I think it's a good idea that you come back to where the others are."

Vegeta didn't stop doing push ups. "Leave me alone, woman. I don't think you can understand the amount of training a Saiyan is required to do. Especially not a weakling like you."

Bulma crossed her arms. "Oh really? So you think I'm a weakling. Well, I'll just let you know that I'm a lot stronger that you think."

Vegeta stood up and faced Bulma. "What are you trying to say? You want me to prove to you that you're not weak?"

He then started to power up. To his surprised, he could sense Bulma gathering her ki. She was a lot stronger than he thought, but nowhere near as strong as him.

Bulma started to throw a number of kicks and punches towards him and he blocked them all without using much energy. "Is this the best you can do?" he said mockingly.

Bulma became angry. "No, you bastard!" she yelled and formed a ki ball. She then threw it at him but he dodged easily. He flew up off the ground and then landed towards her. She was about to throw another sets of ki balls when she felt something slithering around her feet. She stopped dead on her tracks.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Snake!!!" she screamed and ran forward, as fast as she could and clanged onto the nearest object she could find, which happened to be Vegeta. He felt a sudden shock as she grabbed him and they both fell. He fell backwards and landed on his back while Bulma fell forwards, landing right on top of him. There was silence for a few seconds as the two started gazing at each others eyes. Bulma then blinked and started to blush. Vegeta scowled. "Get off me, you baka! I can't believe it; you're scared of a tiny snake." They both got up and Bulma saw that the snake was gone. Feeling embarrassed, she couldn't look Vegeta in the face. 

"I'm sorry, I'll go back to see if I could help serving dinner," she said softly and ran off. Vegeta watched as she ran out of his sight. His scowl then turned into a subtle grin. He then shook his head and went back training.

_ Late at night…_

Sweat started to form on Vegeta's forehead and he moved his head side to side slowly. He was having another nightmare. The same nightmare that he had for days.

_ "You know you're fate, Vegeta. Don't try to escape it. You will die, DIE!" the woman standing in front of him started to laugh cruelly._

_ "No… it won't happen. It's not fate! Fate doesn't exist!" Vegeta angrily shouted._

Vegeta's eyes opened and he sat up, slowly panting. He wiped his forehead, realising it was all just a dream. He turned to see the dim firelight in front of him. His eyes wondered across to where Bulma lay. His eyes opened wide in surprise when he saw that she wasn't there. He suddenly wondered where she went. 

"Grrr… Why do I care where she went…" he said to himself. But he stood up and started to walk off. He walked towards a lake where he saw a dark figure sitting on a rock next to the water. He could tell that it was a girl. He then realised that it was Bulma. She stood there, holding some sort of pendant in front of her, staring at it.

"What are you doing up so late?" he said. 

Bulma suddenly jumped in surprise and turned around. She then calmed down. "Oh, it's just you."

"Answer my question, woman," he demanded.

Bulma sighed. "Oh nothing, I just couldn't sleep, what about you?"

Vegeta was silent for a second. "I had a nightmare."

"Oh really, do you want to talk about it?" she asked. 

Vegeta walked towards her and sat down next to her. "Not really," he then saw the pendant in her hand. "What is that?" he asked.

Bulma handed the pendant to him and he grabbed it and stared at it. "I don't know," she shrugged, "I've just had it for as long as I remembered. But I know nothing about my earliest years. Nothing at all. I didn't even realise that I was from Saijin."

"You definitely have the temper of one, and you're strength is far greater than an average human," Vegeta said.

Bulma stared at the water, sparkling under the moon. "You think? Well, I never thought my life would turn out this way. I never really thought that much about my future. All I could think about is working under the harsh conditions of being a servant. And now, what I want to know more than anything in the world is why my parents didn't want me and how I ended up here."

Vegeta looked at her and saw her beautiful eyes go teary as they showed the reflection of the moon. "So you think you had a pretty bad life, huh? Well, look at mine. My planet has been overtaken. My family has been murdered. I have nothing now."

Bulma faced Vegeta. "Well, there's still that chance for you to defeat Frieza, isn't there?"

Vegeta looked up. "There should be. There's only me and Eighteen. And this stupid worthless planet. What other options are left?"

Bulma yawned and stood up. "I don't know. My only reason for staying alive is to find ChiChi, and maybe more about my past. I have no home, no parents, no one to take care of me. But maybe I did something wrong when I was little and deserved all this."

She turned around and froze when she saw a person standing in front of her. Vegeta turned around and looked surprised too. "It's you…" he whispered.

AN: Hi!! I'm SO sorry that this fic has gone sooo slow. There's just so much background information that I like adding. Well, I promise you all that the climax will start next chapter. Please review!!


	7. Kidnapped

** Chapter Six: Kidnapped**

_ Dear diary,_

_ I'm happy that I meet him once again. But all my happiness vanished when trouble arrives…_

Bulma stared in surprise at the person in front of her. But then she slowly started to smile. "Goku!" she screamed and threw her arms around the man. 

Vegeta scowled, feeling rather jealous. "Kakarot, we finally meet again. I have been searching for you and the others for the past few months."

Goku let go of Bulma and bowed to his prince. "Sire, my father and I have been living near here for all this time. There is no sign of the other Saiyans though."

Bulma looked at Goku and Vegeta in confusion. "You two know each other?" 

Goku nodded. "Yes, after all, he is the prince of the planet I came from."

Bulma started to understand. "So after all this time, the planet you were talking about was Vejitasei?"

Goku started to say something but Vegeta interrupted. "So I'm gathering that you two have already met."

Bulma nodded. "Yes, I have stayed with Goku and Bardok for quite a while before I met Eighteen." She then turned to Goku. "I am curious, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh nothing much, I was training in the mountains and on my way home when I thought I saw you," Goku replied, "Will you still be around here tomorrow morning? I would like to join you guys now that I've found you. But I've got to go back home to tell my dad."

"Yes, Kakarot, I will meet you here early tomorrow morning. Don't be late," Vegeta said.

Goku gave a big wave goodbye. "See you tomorrow." He then flew into the air and was gone.

Bulma watched him fly off and turned her head to face Vegeta. "Well, that was unexpected. Sneaking up on us like that," she shook her head, "it's getting late, I am going to sleep now. Good night." Without saying another word, she turned away and walked back towards the campfire. Vegeta watched her go. He then held up his hand, realising he still had Bulma's necklace. He looked at the pendant again. "There is only one reason why she has this necklace. But, is it really possible?" he said softly to himself.

_ The next morning…_

"Bulma! Bulma! Wake up!"

Bulma started to open her eyes and shut them instantly when she could feel the sun blinding her. She started to moan. "Iresu? Isn't it too early? Can I go back to sleep?" she mumbled and then rolled over to her side and fell asleep again. 

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and a loud voice.

"Hey Bulma! Good morning!"

Bulma's eyes opened and she suddenly sat up in surprise. "Wahhhhhhh?"

She then realised it was Goku. "Oh, good morning Goku. Didn't expect you to stop by so early. "

Goku scratched his head. "Early? I would usually be almost eating lunch at this time."

Bulma suddenly stood up. "How long have I slept for?" She suddenly felt something drop at her feet. She stared down and realised it was her pendant. She then remembered Vegeta didn't give it back to her the night before. She quickly picked it up and put it around her neck. She then looked around and realised she was the only person who was still sleeping. She started to blush. "Have I really been sleeping for that long…" 

"Morning Bulma."

Bulma turned around. "Oh, good morning Eighteen. Had breakfast yet?"

Eighteen nodded. "Yeah, two hours ago. I think we better get going or Vegeta might get pissed."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Next time, someone wake me up early ok?" Bulma said apologetically.

Iresu smiled sweetly at her. "I will Bulma."

Bulma patted her head. "Thank you, Iresu."

She then felt someone's feet landing on the ground behind her. She turned around and saw Vegeta.

"You're finally awake, you baka. I could have woken you earlier but I pitied you. So I thought I might let you sleep a little longer. It took you long enough to get up," Vegeta growled. 

Bulma could feel her cheeks getting warmer. "I'm sorry; I promise I won't sleep in next time."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Good, let's go."

_ In the late afternoon…_

The sun hung low on the horizon and the sky was a shade of orange. Five figures walked into a small inn.

"Alright, me, Bulma, and Iresu will share one room. Goku and you can share the other," Eighteen said.

Vegeta scowled. "I don't like that idea of sharing a room but I'll have to agree to it."

Eighteen smiled. "Good. It's settled then. I'll talk with the inn manager and all of you go up into your rooms. I'll also take care of dinner."

"Thanks Eighteen, we'll see you later," Goku said as the others started walking up the creaky wooden stairs.

Bulma held onto Iresu's hand as she walked down the dark and dusty hallway. "Maiden's Creek," she whispered, "what a creepy place."

She then turned and saw the door with a number painted on it. "Well, this is it," she said. She opened the door and walked inside. The room was rather small and had three tiny beds. "I suppose this is better than nothing. Iresu, you stay in here. I'm going to find Eighteen, and see what the plans for dinner are okay?"

Iresu nodded while playing with her long blue hair. "Alright, I'll stay here."

Bulma smiled at her and then walked out to the hallway. She saw Goku going out of his room. "Oh hey Goku. Let's go find Eighteen."

"Yeah, when it comes to dinner arrangements, I want to be part of that," Goku said cheerfully. The two of them walked down the hallway and headed down the stairs.

_ Meanwhile…_

Vegeta was doing push ups on the wooden floor in his room. "Why is this room so damn small," he grumbled. He suddenly heard a knock on the door. He scowled. "Come in," he yelled. The door slowly opened and in the doorway stood a little girl with long blue hair. _It's that girl who's always with that baka woman, _Vegeta thought. 

"What do you want little girl? Can't you see I'm busy here," Vegeta said, still doing push ups.

Iresu started to get a little scared. "I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice, "it's just that Bulma isn't here and I felt a bit scared in the dark room. Can I come in?"

Vegeta started scowling again. "If you absolutely have to you can come in, but do not disturb me, understand?"

Iresu nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She walked towards the nearest bed and sat on it. She then watched Vegeta continue doing push ups.

In a few minutes, Iresu was already bored watching Vegeta. She started to sigh. She looked at the room. She then sighed again. Suddenly, Vegeta stopped doing push ups and stood up. He then turned to face her. "Didn't I tell you NOT to disturb me?"

Iresu stared at him with her big blue eyes. She started to feel very scared.

Vegeta got very angry. "Don't look at me like that!" He then regretted yelling at her because he could see tears forming in her eyes. He never ever felt sympathy towards people who cry in front of him because he thought it was a symbol of weakness. But for some reason, he didn't want Iresu to cry. 

"Oh kami, I'm sorry for raising my voice on you, can you please stop crying?" he said, trying to sound nice, but it didn't work. Iresu continued to quietly cry.

Vegeta didn't know what to do. So he grabbed her arm. "Look at me, little girl. Stop that nonsense right now! Crying is for the weak. Don't be so weak!"

Still, that didn't help. Vegeta scowled when he realised the next thing to do would be to try and be affectionate, like how Bulma was towards Iresu. 

He knelt down so he was in level with Iresu and put his hands on both of her shoulders. "Please stop crying?" he said very softly. Iresu then nodded and quickly dried her tears. "That's much better," Vegeta said, standing up. Before he knew it, Iresu grabbed his hand and tugged on it lightly. "Can we go find Bulma please? I'm really hungry."

Vegeta was rather surprised because he had never experienced having small children asking him to take him somewhere.

"Alright," he replied finally.

Iresu gave him her sweetest smiled and pulled him out of the room.

_ Meanwhile…_

"It's all set, we'll just eat here," Eighteen said indicating the mini bar.

Bulma looked doubtful. "I don't know. I suppose it's safe to eat in this creepy inn. What's the worse that could happen?"

She looked at the table and noticed Goku had already sat himself down, eagerly waiting for the others to come and the food to arrive.

She suddenly heard Eighteen laugh out aloud. "Haha, will you look at that!" Eighteen pointed and Bulma turned around. She saw Iresu walking towards them with Vegeta. What Eighteen was laughing at was the fact that Iresu was holding Vegeta's hand and it almost seems that she was dragging Vegeta with her. 

"Please don't make any comments," Vegeta scowled as Iresu happily let go of his hand and sat down on a chair.

"I've never seen Vegeta so affectionate towards anyone, definitely not towards a little girl," Eighteen commented. She then shut her mouth when Vegeta gave her the death stare.

"C'mon, let's go eat," Bulma said. She then smiled a little when she looked at Vegeta.

_ Later that night…_

A dark figure appeared dressed completely in black. He crept through the dusty window and slowly walked into the room. He looked around and saw three separate beds in the room. He could hear the soft breathing of the girls sleeping. _ Damnit, which one is she,_ he thought. He suddenly saw a shiny object gleaming from the moonlight. It was a pendant hanging around the neck of the older blue haired girl. He looked at it and smiled. Yes, he had finally found her. He took out a small cloth and quickly covered the mouth of the girl. 

Bulma opened her eyes immediately and wanted to scream but she had a cloth over her mouth, muffling her voice. She took a few breathes in, and then realised the cloth had been covered in drugs. Her eyes closed and then she fell unconscious. Her body lay limply in the man's arms. The man quietly swept her to his shoulder and went towards the window. He climbed through and jumped out. When he reached to the ground, He turned around and lit the grass with fire. No later, the grass was burning with flames and the flames caught onto the inn. Feeling satisfied, the man darted away, carrying Bulma on his shoulder, disappearing out of sight.

_ Meanwhile…_

Vegeta lay in bed, his forehead covered in sweat. He was having the same nightmare again.

_ "Don't think you're going to defeat Frieza. You're not because you're fated to DIE battling Frieza!!" the evil woman laughed._

_ Vegeta grabbed his head in pain. "No…."_

_ "Oh, Vegeta, don't try to run away. You can't run away because it's FATE. It's all real. You will die."_

"Vegeta!! Vegeta!!!"

Vegeta moaned as he woke up. He saw Goku's frantic face.

"Vegeta! The Inn is on fire!!"

Vegeta stood up immediately. "What did you say?"

Suddenly, Eighteen and Iresu ran in the room. "Vegeta! Bulma's gone! Someone… kidnapped her. I can't believe I didn't wake up when they came into the room!"

"What? Are you sure she didn't just go out for a walk?" Goku asked.

Eighteen shook her head. "No… I'm very sure. I found this-" Before she could say anymore, they could smell the smoke dangerously covering the room and the roof was about to collapse in. Iresu started coughing. 

"Let's get out of this place," Goku said. He picked up Iresu and flew out the window. The others followed. Iresu gasped for fresh air when they reached outside.

Vegeta landed on the ground. He then turned to Eighteen. "Where is that woman????"

Eighteen lifted up her hand, revealing a piece of paper.

"The kidnapper left this note."

AN: Hello everybody! Well, FINALLY something is happening. I hate cliffhangers, but i love writing them =P Sorry!! Well, please review and tell me what you think of it so far!! Any suggestions are welcome. 


	8. An old friend

AN: Hi everyone! My friend, Rina, told me that my writing sucks. So i'm going to try my best to fix it up. I also edited this chapter. Enjoy!!

Chapter Seven: An old friend

_ Dear diary,_

_ There are some concepts I don't quite understand. Inner Power? What exactly would be inner power? I always thought that was ki. Well, I was wrong. _

Vegeta stared cautiously at the note which was firmly held in Eighteen's hand. He was very curious about what the note read, and he was eager to save the blue haired woman who he recently had laid his eyes upon. 

Eighteen stared at Vegeta impatiently and gave him a strange look. "Well, Vegeta, would you like to read it?" 

There was silence for a little while. "Alright," Vegeta finally said, scowling and quickly grabbing the note. He quickly read it while Eighteen, Goku, and Iresu watched him impatiently.

"Well? What does it say?" Goku said, ignoring Vegeta's scowl for interrupting.

After some silence, Vegeta looked up. Everyone was silent, eagerly watching him.

"I don't quite understand. This note states nothing of who took that woman," he finally grunted. 

Eighteen grabbed the note and began reading it aloud. "I will inform you that you won't be able to find her so do not attempt to look for her. She is in safe hands. Her return to you will not be guaranteed. But she is gone for a good cause." Eighteen then threw down the note. "I don't get this. What is that suppose to mean?"

Goku cut in. "Maybe we should just forget what the note says and look for Bulma. It won't hurt to start looking."

Eighteen nodded. "You're right. They can't be too far from us. Where could they possibly hide?"

She heard Vegeta snarl. "Do you object, sire?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled at them. "I do not understand why we are going to waste our time looking for that pathetic female. But if you insist, then I suppose I do not want to stand here alone."

Goku smiled. "Great, let's camp out here tonight since I don't think the inn is in good condition anymore and we'll start looking for Bulma first thing in the morning."

Everyone else agreed and Vegeta only grunted.

*****

Bulma slowly started to stir and opened her eyes. She felt her head spinning and she moaned. _Where am I?_ She thought. She then sat up and looked around. She was in some sort of cave. It was very dark and it smelt musty. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Don't be scared, princess, the process will not take very long," a deep voice said.

Bulma quickly turned around and saw a tall green alien with two antennas on its head. "Who are you? What am I doing here? What are you talking about?" she managed to squeak.

The green alien bowed towards her. "Your majesty, you may not remember me. My name is Piccolo. I used to be one of your bodyguards when you lived on Saijin. There were a lot of us from Namek who were sent to work on your planet. But when Frieza came, he captured each and every one of us. He was very angry when he realised that Princess Soraya's daughter had disappeared. I started to work as one of Frieza's men and he sent a few people to each planet to look for you. My mission is to destroy you."

Bulma's eyes went wild and she started to whimper. Piccolo continued to speak. "Do not worry, my princess, if I was to harm you, I would have done so already. What Frieza did not realise was that my loyalty towards you and your family will never disappear. Not after what your family has done for me. Frieza will be coming to earth. I am not quite sure when, but he will be coming. I will tell him that I did not find you here. He will be very angry. The reason is because he's wish is to kill every Saiyan who has royal blood. The Saijins and the Saiyan's from planet Vegeta may not have the same royal blood, but they are one race. And so far, he has managed to kill every royal Saiyan, except for the princess of Saijin and the prince of Vejitasei."

Bulma started shaking her head. "I'm sorry to say this, Piccolo. I think you've got the wrong girl here. I am no princess. At least, I'm quite sure I'm not."

Piccolo looked at her. She could see that his eyes were cold. "You are a princess, and this is proof." He touched the pendant which she wore around her neck. 

"Well, is that the only proof you have?" Bulma said accusingly.

Piccolo shook his head. "And also, the way you look. I may not have seen you since you were a little girl, but I can never forget what you looked like before. I can see very clearly the similarities. You have not changed much, you just look a lot older, and much more beautiful."

Bulma confusingly looked at Piccolo. "Well, I'll take your word for now. It still doesn't answer the question of why you brought me here. The person who kidnapped me definitely not you."

Piccolo shook his head. "You're right, it wasn't. It was one of the boys who I train. The reason I brought you here is because I know a little secret. And it took me a very long time to find you. You have a lot of inner power which you may not be able to release or control. What I want to do is to release that power."

Bulma gave him a very confused look. "But why? I'm perfectly fine the way I am."

Piccolo started to stand up. "It is the power you need to defend yourself. If one day Frieza ever finds you, you will have enough power to escape him. You may not remember anything that happened when you lived in Saijin, but when I release this power, you will remember everything."

Before Bulma could say anything more, Piccolo pushed his white cape out of his way and started sitting cross legged. He then raised his arm and placed it on Bulma's shoulder. He then closed his eyes and started to meditate.

*****

Vegeta woke up from his sleep, his head covered in sweat. He started panting softly. Those dreams were haunting him again. He looked around and saw that he was sleeping near a campfire. He then noticed Eighteen watching him closely. Goku and Iresu were asleep. 

"Is there anything wrong, sire?" Eighteen said softly, not wanting to wake the others.

Vegeta ran his hand through his hair. "It is those bloody nightmares again. Kami, I do not know what they mean."

Eighteen stared at the stars and looked calm. "Well, tell me, and I might be able to interpret them. Don't forget, I did all those years of star defining back on Vejitasei."

There was silence for a minute, then Vegeta started to scowl. "Alright, I will tell you. I always have the same dream with a woman informing me that I am fated to be killed by Frieza."

Eighteen started to feel very surprised. "Does the woman happen to have white hair and a hideous black and red dress?"

Vegeta stared at her with curiosity. "Yes, and how do you know this?"

Eighteen started to frown. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, she is the demon of fate and destiny." She then paused.

"Continue," Vegeta said.

"I have heard about her once. I hate to say this, but I don't think the dreams you had were just dreams. I'm not positive about this, but I think it was the demon talking to your subconscious mind." She then closed her mouth quickly, realizing how much she had just shocked her prince.

*****

Beads of sweat started to form on Piccolo's forehead as he continued to meditate. Suddenly, Bulma started to cough up some blood and groaned in pain. She then fell unconscious, limply onto the ground. Piccolo opened his eyes and stared at her. He was only half way through his meditation and the process was only half finished. He realised that Bulma's body wasn't quite used to the amount of energy that he was releasing. He decided to finish off after Bulma woke up.

Piccolo stared at the woman lying in front of him. He grunted as he turned around, his back facing her. He closed his eyes and an image of his past flashed in his mind. He remembered it like as if it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

Piccolo lowered his head. So did the other Nameks who were scattered in the one room. 

"You will all die!!" Frieza yelled. 

Suddenly, Princess Soraya stepped in. "No, Frieza, do not kill these Nameks, I will take them to my own planet. It will be better than dying a horrible death."

Although Frieza did not like the idea, he let her. It was that day when Piccolo decided that he will become loyal to the royal Saijin family.

*End of Flashback*

Piccolo blinked and stared out into space. He remembered that the day Frieza decided to turn his back on planet Saijin, he had sworn to himself that one day he will take revenge.

Several hours later…

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that the sun was starting to rise. She saw Piccolo near her, who was sleeping while sitting against the wall. She started to smirk. _This may be my only chance,_ she thought. She quietly stood up, not certain about how sensitive a Namek's ear may be. She then crept out of the cave and turned around. Piccolo was still sleep. She smiled and started running off.

She had run to the nearest village and jumped up in joy. "I'm finally free from that crazy green guy," she said to herself. She looked around and noticed that there were hundreds of people who were crowding around something. She was very curious. She wondered why there were so many people crowding around. She started tapping on the back of a stranger. "Excuse me, can you please tell me what is happening here?"

The stranger gave her a weird look. "What are you? Stupid? It's the slave auction of course!"

Bulma was taken aback why the stranger's harsh reply. "Ok, thanks."

She then started moving towards the crowd. She saw about a dozen people standing inside a cage with thick black bars. They were all very dirty, had messy hair, and their arms and legs were chained. She suddenly saw a girl with black hair who was chained inside the cage. She recognised her immediately.

"Oh kami…" Bulma whispered.

AN: it isn't that hard finding out who Bulma sees =P Well, i'm sorry this chapter was boring and short. I've been so busy these days with school and exams start next week. I'll try my best to post the next chapter as quickly as I can. but please don't get angry with me if i take a while to update. Oh, and I almost forgot, please write a review and tell me what you think =)


	9. Troubles and Rescue

_AN: I'm sorry I took SO long to post this. I've been busy last week. Well, at least I finally finished this chapter. Please read!!!_

**Chapter Eight: Troubles and Rescue**

_ Dear Diary,_

_ After all these months, I finally found ChiChi… my poor friend… She was in shock, I can't do anything to help her…_

Bulma's eyes grew wide in fear as she looked around and saw excited people all around screaming loudly. Her minded started swirling as she had completely lost control of her thoughts. She felt helpless. She couldn't think of what to do.

"Kuso," she muttered under her breath. Suddenly, the crowd of people started to move forward, slightly pushing her forward among with them. She started to scream and fell forward, her arms sprawling onto the floor. 

"Well, well, look who we have here."

Bulma heard the ominous voice of a woman and she slowly lifted her head up. She squinted her eyes a little to see the face of the woman standing in front of her, blocking the sun. Bulma quietly gasped.

"L-Lady… Riyuka…" she managed to choke out. Riyuka gave her an angry scowl and started pulling her ear. Bulma let out a painful cry as she felt the pain.

"And where exactly have you been for the past few months, ungrateful servant?" Riyuka growled.

Bulma started to feel fear. The same fear which had been haunting her for most of her life. If anyone could easily scare her, it would be Riyuka. That frightful feeling started creeping towards her again, almost suffocating her mind.

Bulma started to whimper. _No… I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a cage surrounded by loneliness and dismay again…_

"Well? I want an answer from you, servant!! Why did you run away???" Riyuka demanded.

Bulma ran through her mind at the speed of light, thinking of what to say. She then slowly closed her eyes. _Things won't happen if I stand here and do nothing. I have to make this happen… Do I really deserve to be treated this way? No, I don't. No person should be treated like this. Even if I have done something horrific in the past, I don't deserve this._

Bulma then opened her eyes and turned to face Riyuka. "You must be mistaken, why would I ever run away from your wonderful household? Unless my memory is malfunctioning, I am quite clear that it was you screaming like a madwoman, bolting out of the house and pushing me out of the doorway," she said quickly in a sarcastic tone. She could see the colour of Riyuka's face turn red.

"Why you little baka…" Riyuka lifted a hand and prepared to strike hard when another hand stopped her. Bulma looked surprised and turned to the person who had stopped Riyuka. She saw a girl, around the same age as her, standing in front of her. The girl had large, pretty black eyes, and long brown hair. She had a concerned look. "I don't know who you are, but please don't take this out in public," the girl said.

Riyuka turned to the girl. "Don't stick your nose into other people's business!!! I can do whatever I want to low class servants, wherever and whenever I want!"

Bulma took a step back. "No, Riyuka, you're wrong. I am no longer your property. You have lost your possession!"

Riyuka dropped her mouth open. "I have no idea where you have been for the past few months. But wherever you went, you have lost your respect. And don't you forget that I bought you!! I let you live in my house for twelve years. And whatever is lost can always be found. I am taking you back, and there is nothing you can do about it."

The brunette took a step in between Bulma and Riyuka, facing Riyuka. "I think you should let the girl go, if I had to work under your household, I probably wouldn't want to stick around for too long."

The brunette then quickly grabbed Bulma's wrist and ran into the crowd.

After finally losing sight of Lady Riyuka, Bulma took a sigh of relief and turned towards the brunette. "Thank you so much for helping me. You have no idea how appreciative that was. By the way, what is your name?"

The brunette smiled. "I'm Rei, I'm an orphan girl. My job is to help people. I have no home, but my kindness has been re-payed by a lot of different people. This is how I live."

"Well, I'm Bulma. I'm glad to meet you. There's just another problem, and since you like to help others. Do you think you can help?"

Rei nodded happily. "Of course, what is the problem?"

Bulma pointed to ChiChi, who was still chained to the cage. "Please help get my friend out?"

Rei started to smile. "Oh, that would be very easy."

****

"Ruuuuuuuuun!!!!!!" 

Bulma, ChiChi, Rei, and a short bald man started running for their lives. 

"Come back you little runts!!" a voice screamed behind them.

Bulma turned around and saw three men not close behind. She then turned to her friends. "Alright, you go to Cavelin Forest and hide in there. I'll find you guys later." She suddenly stopped in her tracks. ChiChi stopped too.

"Bulma, what are you doing? You can't face those three men alone!!"

Bulma smiled to her friend. "I think I can. Trust me." She then gave her friend a gentle push. "I'll find you guys later, I promise."

ChiChi nodded and then started running with the others.

Bulma took a deep breath. _I hope I can do this. _She looked straight ahead and saw the three men finally getting close to her.

"You would have been smart if you ran away and hid somewhere," one of the men snarled at her.

"You really think that we're going to let you go. Well, you better think twice. Because for what your friend has done, we are not going to let you get out of this place alive."

Bulma started to centre her key. She started to focus when she felt a strange intuition within her.

** *A sudden flashback***

_ A tall, slender woman with long purple hair faced Bulma. "You're powers are great dear, but can you control them?"_

** "End of sudden flashback***

Bulma blinked when reality started to her again. _That was strange… Where did that come from? _She then suddenly realised that the men were surrounding her. She started powering up and surprisingly noticed something. _My powers are greater than usual, how can that be?_

Shrugging off her odd thoughts, she started to rise onto the air. _I never used to know how to fly!!_

"It's time for you to learn a lesson!!!" she screamed, and started to form a ki ball.

****

ChiChi started pacing back and forth inside the dark, musty cave. "Ohhh I hope that Bulma is alright. We shouldn't have left her. I should have told you to stay with her, Krillin." ChiChi faced the short bald man in front of her, whose name was Krillin.

"You're right, I should have," Krillin said, looking guilty.

Suddenly, the brunette stepped in. "Look, Bulma's going to be fine. Believe me, she will be."

ChiChi and Krillin both stopped talking and both turned to face her at the same time.

"Well, I sure hope so. By the way, what is your name?" ChiChi asked.

Rei bowed to her. "I am Rei, an orphan. I met Bulma at the slave auction."

ChiChi smiled and bowed back. "Nice to meet you. I'm ChiChi, Bulma's best friend. And this is Krillin. Bulma and I were separated in a storm for over half a year ago. I didn't expect her to find me. I was so happy when I saw her, I knew that she was going to help me escape."

"Well, I'm glad that you two have finally met up again," Rei said.

"Yeah, I'll never forget the look on the bidder's face when you called out that ridiculously high amount when we were being auctioned. And I can never forget the look on his face when you ran off without paying for us!!" Krillin laughed. He then stopped laughing when he saw the look on ChiChi's face. "I'm sorry, ChiChi, I don't mean to laugh at a time like this" 

Before ChiChi could reply, they heard someone call into the cave.

"Helllooooooooo??? Is anyone in here?"

ChiChi smiled. "It's Bulma!!" 

A dark figured stepped inside, a flash of blue hair could be seen through the light. The girl standing in front of them smiled. "Hi!!! See? I told you I would be alright!!!"

ChiChi and Bulma ran towards each other and hugged. ChiChi started to cry "I missed you so much, Bulma. I thought that I would never see you again!!!"

Bulma also had tears in her eyes. "I missed you too. I've been looking for you for so long and I'm glad that I've finally found you."

They let go of each other and Bulma turned to Rei, smiling. "Thank you, I owe you a lot, Rei."

Rei smiled back at her. "Like I said before, I love to help others."

****

Crackles could be heard as four figures sat around a small campfire inside the cave. Rei was breaking twigs in half and feeding the fire. Krillin was lying down, his mind drifting away.

"I thought I could trust the people who found me after that storm, Bulma, I really did," ChiChi said quietly to her best friend.

"What exactly happened after we separated from the storm?" Bulma questioned curiously.

"Well, these two men found me. They took care of me for a few days until I fully recovered. And then," ChiChi started to sniff as she wiped away a tear, "they tried to rape me. I have never felt so scared and defenceless in my whole entire life."

"Ohhh… ChiChi.." Bulma said softly, trying to comfort her friend.

"And this was on a deserted alley, on the streets. That's when Krillin came by and tried to help me," ChiChi continued on.

Bulma was listening with her full attention. "Then?"

"Then more men came and Krillin was greatly outnumbered. One against Six. They beat him up pretty bad and then they threw us in a cage, letting us starve for a few days. They let us out a few days later, finally feeding us rotten scraps that they had thrown away. I then realised that the men were in a very bad gang. There were a whole lot of them too. Krillin and I were just treated as slaves. Once, Krillin got very sick from eating all that disgusting food. I had to take care of him and we still had to do everything they told us to do. This is how we have been living for the past six months. After that, the leader got sick and tired of us and decided to throw us in the slave auction. I can't believe it, they were going to sell us, yet they didn't even possess us in the first place." ChiChi stopped talking when she realised that both Rei and Bulma were staring at her, waiting for her to say more. She sniffed again. "Don't worry about me, guys, I'm fine, just a bit hungry. But I'm fine. I'm just so glad that I found you. So what about you Bulma? What happened to you all this time?"

"Well… It's a long story…" Bulma took a deep breath and started to tell her journey.

****

The night was quiet as ever. Inside a dark and gloomy cave, a blue haired girl lied in there, her head was slowly moving from side to side, her forehead was covered with beads of sweat, yet, she was still asleep.

_ In front of Bulma, stood the green Namek, bowing down to her feet. "Princess, your mother would like to see you. Immediately."_

_ Bulma suddenly stared at him oddly. "Why would mother want to see me?"_

_ Suddenly, a door behind Piccolo opened, and dozens of men headed into the room. Two of them grabbed Piccolo from behind, one on each arm. Pulling him away from Bulma. She frantically looked around the room._

_ "What is happening? Where did you come from? Why have you come into this room?" Her heart was racing very hard. Fear took over her body. She didn't understand what was going on around her. She didn't recognise any of the people. But she knew one thing. Those people were evil, and they were trained to destroy the country her mother had ruled over._

AN: It's not really a cliffy this time. Sorry this chapter is a bit boring and sorry that Vegeta isn't in this chapter, but we all can't forget about ChiChi. I'll give you a clue about what's going to happen next chapter. Well, I can't give away too much, but I'll tell you that there's going to be a lemon. If you would like to be informed via email when I make my next post, please email me (pink_angel91@hotmail.com) or tell me if you review. Oh, and please review!!! Tell me what you think, I'm really dying to know. 

PS: if you're pondering over what fic you would like to read next. I just let you know that I have rewritten my story "Beyond Higher Things", I've changed the storyline around a bit. So please take a look at that. Thanx!! Cya!!


	10. Reunited

AN: I am soooo sorry that this took so long to write. It's just that since it was a lemon and I can't write lemons, I had to get this over to a friend so she could write the lemon for me. And since she's been so busy lately, she couldn't complete it so I tried to finish it (well, it sucks, i only wrote about 3 lines to finish it). I'm so sorry. This chapter will be a bit of a disappointment.

Special thanks to: Kat, without the help of this friend, there probably wouldn't be a lemon in the first place. Haha, I guess she's officially my fellow lemon-writer. Oh, and thanks to my other friend, Rina (penname Mandraco), for offering to write the aftermaths (although we never ended up having one), but thanks for the offer of help. It was greatly appreciated. the bits with the **between these asterisk** is where Kat wrote her part (you can sorta tell because the writing style changes). Well, I edited it a bit.

Enough about all that... let's get on with the fanfic

** Chapter Nine: Reunited**

_ Dear Diary,_

_ So many things… I can't explain all at once. Where should I begin? Ok, I had yet another encounter with Lady Riyuka…_

Goku kneeled down beside his father's bed. His face was washed with concern. He turned around to see Eighteen beside him. He also noticed that Vegeta was across the room with his arms crossed. Iresu was taking a nap on another bed across the room.

"This doesn't look good," Eighteen whispered, noticing the pale colour of Bardok's face. "I think the protein your father lacks has caused his body to weaken," she paused for a minute, "Goku, your father seems to be extremely sickk."

Goku's face started to fall. "What do you mean? But father has always been a healthy man. There's got to be some way of helping him regain his health!"

Eighteen shook her head. "I'm not really sure if he will recover quickly."

Vegeta glared at both Eighteen and Goku. He was rather irritated that Goku had made a short stop to his father's cottage. He didn't want to admit it, but he really wanted to find the blue haired woman who he found so hard to stay away from his mind these days. Personally, he didn't really care about the health of Bardok. He saw Eighteen stand up and walk towards him. "Prince Vegeta, I think it is wise that we go to the nearest city to purchase some medicine for Goku's- I mean, Kakarot's father."

Vegeta faced directly at her and started to smirk. "Oh, and what if I refuse?"

Eighteen started to frown. "Please, this is no time for argument."

Vegeta grunted. "Alright, Eighteen, let's go. I thought we were meant to be looking for that annoying baka woman."

A grin started to form on Eighteen's face. "Oh... It seems that my prince has quite a thing for Bulma." She quickly shut her mouth when she saw Vegeta growling at her.

"No, you're wrong. Let's go," Vegeta said through gritted teeth. Both him and Eighteen then walked out of the cottage. Before Eighteen exited through the door, she turned around. "Take good care of your father. We'll be back soon," she said and then walked outside.

Goku sighed and looked at his father. "I hope you get better soon," he whispered softly.

****

"Come on Bulma, we're nearly there!!" ChiChi screamed as she started running along a long pathway. Krillen, Rei and Bulma ran behind her. ChiChi stopped and peered out on the top of a hill, looking at the beautiful view of Tikyu City. Her three friends caught up with her and joined her watching over the city.

"We're finally here..... Tikyu City!! I hope we can find Goku and the rest!!" Bulma said excitedly. She started smiling and then laughing. "Come on guys, let's go down!!" she yelled and screamed in joy as she ran down the pathway of the hill, towards the entrance to the city.

After a few minutes after the four entered the city, Bulma's face started to frown as she felt at something wasn't quite right.

"What's wrong, Bulma?" Krillen asked.

Bulma started to shake her head. "I don't quite know… I feel strange." She knew exactly what was wrong. She could feel her energy started to drop as she continued walking. _What is wrong with me? A few days ago I just had a sudden burst of energy and strength that I've never felt before. And now I feel like I don't even have enough energy to lift my leg. Does this have anything to do with Piccolo…? He never did end up releasing my power, at least I think he only got half way…_

"Oh kami! Bulma, look!!" ChiChi yelled out, interrupting Bulma's thoughts and pointing to something not far. Bulma looked to the direction her finger was pointing and gasped. All around the market area was posters with drawings of two people who looked like… ChiChi and Krillen!! 

"It must be a wanted poster. They are probably looking for the slaves who escaped the auction," Rei exclaimed.

Before she could say anymore, Bulma heard people around her starting to yell and point at them. She started to close her eyes. _Kuso… This isn't happening…_

"It's them!! Someone call the authority!!" a voice shouted out from not far. Soon, people were crowding around Bulma, Krillen, ChiChi, and Rei. Not long later, Bulma saw an older woman come towards them, stepping out of the crowd. Bulma gulped. "Lady… Riyuka?"

The woman standing in front of her started to laugh. "You really thought that you could get away with what you're done. Let me tell you something. I am the authority and I say that you will get punished. Guards!!" she screamed out.

A dozen large men started to step out. "Yes, what would you like us to do for you, Lady Riyuka?"

Riyuka smirked and motioned her hand towards her four prisoners. "They have done something very bad. And therefore, they will be punished. Take them and burn them at the stakes!"

Bulma gasped out loud and she tried her best to try to fight, but it was no use. She could feel her energy draining and she could barely keep her eyes open. She turned to her friends. "Kuso… what do we do now?" she whispered softly, before blacking out and dropping to the ground.

****

"What is all that commotion about ahead of us?" Eighteen asked, feeling rather annoyed. Vegeta didn't answer her. Eighteen asked to cross her arms in front of her chest. "Come on, Prince, I think we should check this one out." She then turned left and saw a whole herd of people in front of us. Her eyes wandered towards what everyone was crowding around. Her eyes widened from what she saw. She turned towards Vegeta. "We've got to do something!"

Vegeta only crossed his arms in front of his chest and grunted. "Yes, l see."

****

"Bulma… Bulma!!" ChiChi screamed out panicking. She wanted to shake her friend to consciousness except her arms were tied behind her back.

"Oh Bummer… the trouble that we get ourselves into…" Krillen muttered to himself. 

"Trust me, we will get out of this one alive, unless there's no more great ideas to think up," Rei said.

"In that case, you better start thinking one now!" Krillen screamed.

Bulma's eyes fluttered opened and she started to moan when she realised that her arms were tied tightly against something. Her vision was blurry at first but then started to clear. Her head was spinning._ Am I dreaming? What is happening?_ She turned her head and looked around. She gasped when she was tied to a very thick and large pole. Her, Krillen, Rei, and ChiChi were each tied up, their backs against the pole. Their feet were dangling midair. Bulma looked down and saw stacks of hay and also from her high view, she saw a crowd of people surrounding them. 

"Finally, you're awake! We just got ourselves in the biggest mess. Bulma, use your strength," ChiChi yelled.

"I can't! I don't know why, but I completely lost my energy before, it's starting to come back slowly right now, but I don't have enough to break free from this rope," Bulma replied quickly, her mind was frenetic.

She looked down and saw Riyuka holding a stick which was in flames.

"You will pay for what you've done!" Riyuka yelled and then started to set the flames alight. Bulma's eyes opened wide as she saw the hay burning hastily. Her mind started to go wild and her vision changed. 

** **Sudden Flashback****

_ All she could see were buildings in flames and crowds of people trying to escape. She saw roofs of people's homes slowly cave in. She whimpered as she saw dozens of ninjas dressed in black, their faces completely covered except their eyes. They drew out their long swords and slashed every helpless people that were in their way._

** **End of Flashback****

Bulma shook her head as the present came back to her. _Where did that come from?_ Bulma frantically scanned the crowd with her begging eyes. Maybe someone would save her. She could feel the smoke rising towards her and she started to cough. She could also feel the warmth beneath her feet. She looked down and saw the flames started to burn even more rapidly.

"Now it's time to try out that brilliant plan you came up with!" Krillen screamed.

"No, I don't have a plan!!" Rei screamed back. 

Bulma lifted her feet slightly, so her legs wouldn't touch the flame. She started to close her eyes. _Is this how my life is going to end? I can't let that happen… Not until I find out the truth about my past… Oh kami, help me…_

She suddenly felt a pair of arms on both sides of her waist. She could feel that someone was trying to untie her. She also heard the crowd gasping. She opened her eyes and was stunned at who she saw. "Vegeta? What are you doing here?"

Vegeta started to smirk. "You should be addressing me as Prince Vegeta. Well, you sound like you don't want me here?"

Bulma shook her head. She then realised that he had untied the rope and she could feel her arms free, but then felt herself slide down the pole, heading straight towards the fire! She started to scream when she felt arms around her waist. Vegeta had caught her and her foot had slightly touched the flames. She could feel a burning pain on her foot. She wrapped her arms around his neck, afraid that he might drop her and then looked around. She saw that Eighteen was helping her friends each individually. Vegeta started to land on the floor, a few meters away from the flames and let Bulma go. He then saw an angry woman walking towards him.

"Who do you think you are??? Those people were meant to be punished!!" Riyuka angrily shouted. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and stared coldly at her. He then turned to Bulma. "Is that the baka who tried to burn you?" he demanded. Bulma nodded slowly. Vegeta then turned to face Riyuka. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life," he growled and placed his hand out in front of him. He smirked as he saw the frightened expression on Riyuka's face. He then started to form an energy ball. _Bang!_ In a split second, Riyuka was disintegrated and never to be seen again. 

****

Goku looked up from his father's bedside as he saw several of people walk in. Eighteen walked towards him and pulled out a small package wrapped up in pieces of paper. "That's the medicine," she said softly. But Goku wasn't paying attention to her, he got up quickly and ran towards Bulma. "You're back!! It's great to have you back, you have to tell me what happ-" he stopped talking when he saw the black haired girl besides Bulma. As if in a trance, he started to shuffle towards her and bowed graciously in front of her. "Hi, my name is Goku, what's yours?"

ChiChi was taken aback at first, but then started to smile and bowed to him. "I'm ChiChi."

Goku looked at her in surprise. "You're ChiChi, Bulma's best friend? You're the girl that Bulma had been looking for since a long time ago. She never told me you were so beautiful."

ChiChi started to blush and looked to the floor. Goku heard a cough from behind him, and he turned around, looking at Eighteen. He took the package from her hand. 

Across the room, Iresu started to wake up from all the talking and she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she saw Bulma, she started to smile brightly. "You're baack!!" She got out of her bed and started to run across the room and gave Bulma a hug. "I've missed you so much!!"

While that was occurring, Goku turned to Eighteen. "Thank you so much for the medicine. Now while I prepare it for father, you guys just got to tell me what happened…" 

****

Bulma woke up slowly and realised it was the middle of the night. She looked around the room and saw that everyone was sleeping soundly on the floor. She then noticed that Vegeta wasn't there. _Hmm… strange, he's gone again. Does he always go off at night?_

She started to get up and walked out the door, feeling the cool breeze against her face. She was surprised to find that her energy had completely returned and she felt as lively as ever. She was skipping along a large area of grass as she let the breeze blow through her hair. Her thoughts were very calm until she suddenly stopped in her tracks. _I feel something… Someone's power…_

She started to walk towards a few trees, reaching her arm and pushing a few hanging leaves to her side. She stepped forward and saw a full view of the clearing in front of her. She gasped at the beautiful sight. A small waterfall stood against a low cliff. The water was slowly flowing into a small lake. Her eyes wandered down and she saw Vegeta sitting on a rock, meditating. 

She started to fly down the steep pathway, and walked on the low grass. It feels so wonderful to have this extraordinary power of mine again. She walked towards Vegeta and reached her arm, ready to place a hand on Vegeta's shoulder when suddenly Vegeta's eyes shot open. At the speed of light, he pulled her arm and pinned her on the grass. He started to scowl when he realised who he just attacked. "Don't ever do that, you might get yourself hurt," he growled. Bulma could feel his hot breath against her face. They stood very close, nose to nose, she could feel his warmth adjoining her. Bulma suddenly had a blissful feeling inside her. _Could I be… falling for him?_

She suddenly had an urge to come closer to him, but was too scared to move. 

Vegeta finally pulled away from her turned her back towards her. "So what are you doing here, woman? You should be asleep like the rest of the bakas."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "Why do you always insult everyone? Don't you ever care about anyone besides yourself?"

Vegeta started to snarl at her. "I have every right to insult people. Especially ugly and weak women like you."

Bulma started to gasp. "You bastard!! How dare you call me ugly and weak!!" Her face started to turn red with anger and her hands were clutched into fists. She felt her ki starting to rise and then attacked Vegeta. "Don't ever call me that!! I'll show you who's weak!!"

Vegeta looked surprised as he dodged her. She stopped moving, her back towards him, and then slowly turned around. Vegeta saw that the moon was reflected on her blue hair. Before he could notice anything else, she charged at him again. He stepped aside and then grabbed her arm, pinning her to the floor. She drew in a breath as she felt his warm body against hers, her eyes changed from anger to terror. _He's gonna kill me for sure._

"Don't ever underestimate the power of a Saiyan prince," Vegeta growled. 

Bulma could feel the grip of his hands tighten on her shoulders. All of a sudden, with a burst of energy, she pushed him with all of her strength and he landed on the floor. This time, she was on top of him. 

Both of them were panting, and without warning, Vegeta placed his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. He pulled her face close to his, and kissed her. Bulma's eyes widened with surprised and then realised she was enjoying herself. The palm of her hands were placed against his chest as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

**Seeing that Bulma wanted more, Vegeta wickedly laughed to himself and allowed his hands to be put into play. Vegeta removed his gloves, then slowly and soothingly traced his hands down each of Bulma's womanly curves but realised that her nightgown created a barrier between them. In much annoyance, he removed it furiously and he carelessly threw it onto the floor while he did the same to his own clothing. But as he proceeded to touch her, he noticed the rosy pink scars all over Bulma's front and back. 

"Where did you get all those scars from?" Vegeta attempted to sound as caring as he could but failed miserably to express his feelings. Bulma was able to see through his tough surface and accepted the comment as a sign of her importance to him. 

Vegeta slowly ran his fingers over each visible scar as if though to feel and share her pain. He closed his eyes and squinted with each thought of Bulma being slashed by a thick whip. It was as though a mutual bond has formed between them and everything being felt was felt by both of them. As each painful memory returned to Bulma's mind, it also intruded into Vegeta's. 

"Argh, I want to strangle that woman," Vegeta fumed.

"It doesn't matter now. You've already killed her anyway." Bulma assured him yet at the same time she felt bothered by this past.

Vegeta felt Bulma's slight tremble and cuddled her tightly as if to tell her that everything would be okay now that she has him.

The pink marks were scattered around most of Bulma's bare body yet all Vegeta could see was the beauty of her nakedness that was hidden beneath. Although Bulma was embarrassed about how ugly it made her, Vegeta thought it added more to Bulma's character. It's just proof of what a strong young woman she is. Everything about Bulma intrigued him. Perhaps he was wrong and that there is a human worthy enough to mate. He wanted now, more than ever to be inside her.

He resumed trying to satisfy his growing craving for her after that little talk. From his previous handiwork, all that remained on Bulma's body was her underwear (A/N: Bulma sleeps without her bra, I mean, this is meant to be set in 18th century Japan); Vegeta found even that thin piece of cloth was unbearably irritating and wasting no time at all, he slid his hands into her pants and slid them down her slender legs. 

Slowly, as gentle as he could, he entered her, creating a sensation of pleasure over her pain. She slowly moaned as he leaned further on top of her. She reached out her arm, and gently placed her hands on the back of his head. She slowly pulled him closer to her and kissed him.**

The moonlight stood high in the black night sky, reflecting against the exposed skin of the young lovers. They both knew it was a night neither of them would forget.

AN: Once again, sorry!! But this chapter is longer than any other chapter (I think). I'll make it up to you by giving you a clue about what's going to happen next chapter:

Bulma finds out the truth about the past. And it's not quite what you would expect. What exactly is the truth? (Hint: it's got something to do with her real father) Find out next chapter!!


	11. Truth about the past

AN: Hi all!! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I waited extra long to make sure that Fanfiction.net was definately fixed. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it twice as long as my other chaps =)

**Chapter Ten: Truth about the Past**

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly and felt grass prickling under his bare skin. He turned his head slightly and saw a blue haired woman sleeping peacefully beside him, her shoulders resting on him, her arms sprawled across his chest. He could hear her soft breathing and he slowly sat up, not wanting to wake her up. He stood up and looked around, seeing his and her clothes sprayed all over the floor. He quickly put his clothes on and turned around to face her, she started to mumble to herself as she started to curl into a ball in the grass. She then started to shiver. Vegeta lifted his head to the sky and saw the sun beginning to rise. He then grabbed Bulma's clothes and walked over to her and lifted her slightly, not wanting to wake her (AN: She's a pretty deep sleeper =P). He then slowly wrapped her clothes around her delicate body, and slowly lifted her. Her head started to move, and rested on his chest. Vegeta smirked then slowly rose to the sky, flying back to the others.

****

ChiChi sat on a chair, her hand was holding a dry green leaf. She lifted it up and her head leaned forward, examining the leaf. "Well, this is the right medicine. But for some strange reason, Bardok isn't getting any better."

Goku frowned started frowning. "Isn't there any way for father to get better?"

ChiChi turned her head to face Goku. "Well, I really don't know. I'm not a doctor or anything. I only know about medicine when I was a servant back then."

Goku started to stare blankly into space, looking clueless. "Well, Eighteen is the expert here, and she doesn't know what's wrong with him either."

ChiChi started to place a hand on Goku's shoulder, causing him to flinch a little. "I'm not too sure about this," she said softly, "but I think your father is dying."

Goku stood up quickly, causing ChiChi to let go of his shoulder immediately. "No way! Father can't be dying! He… just can't be!!! How can that be possible?"

He's voice was so loud that it caused Bulma and Iresu to run into the room.

"Goku? Are you alright? What was all that yelling I heard from outside?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

Goku stayed silent and ChiChi decided to answer her. "Bulma, I really don't know. But I think Bardok's dying…"

A sad look crossed Bulma's face. Her head started to drop and she looked at the floor. She took a deep breath and started talking softly. "I had a talk with Eighteen about this, Goku. ChiChi is right, Bardok is dying."

Goku started to drop onto his knees on the floor and placed his hands over his face. "No… I don't understand. Father was so healthy. He was never ill. How… is he dying?"

Bulma walked towards Goku and crouched down in front of him. "Eighteen only figured this one out this morning. Bardok has a rare heart disease. Eighteen's guess is that it's passed through genes."

Goku suddenly lifted his head. "How long?"

Bulma didn't answer him at first but then started to open her mouth. "A month at the most."

Goku 's face started to drop as if it was in pain. "A month??? But that's such a short time…"

Bulma placed her hand on Goku's shoulder. "I know, but at least you have some time to prepare for this."

****

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Weeks have passed rather quickly. Each day, Bardok had been getting weaker and weaker. I'm not sure if I can handle him leaving us forever. If it weren't for Bardok, I would most likely be dead. I owe him so much, I have a whole lifetime to repay him for his kindness and yet he has to leave us so soon. Vegeta and I have not spoken to each other all this time. I feel so lonely… Vegeta is always flying somewhere to train, I hardly ever get to see him. I feel like a fool… I feel like he had played a game in my mind. He doesn't love me, does he?_

"Hey you guys!!! He's awake again!!!!" Goku yelled out of the window. Iresu had been playing with the flowers and she quickly dropped them, standing up. She started to run inside the house. Bulma, Krillen, ChiChi and Rei stopped what they were doing (which is mainly, gathering some wood for the fireplace) and ran inside too. Vegeta, as usual, was nowhere to be found.

"Goku! How is he?" Bulma asked excitedly. She started to frown when she saw the worried look on Goku's face.

"Not doing very well. He can barely move," Goku replied softly.

Everyone stood at the side of Bardok's bed. They noticed that he's face was very pale. There were dark rings around his eyes and he looked very weak.

"How are you doing Bardok? Please hang in there," Krillen said. Bardok started to slowly shake his head. 

"Do it for us, please," Rei said softly. Bardok just stared at her.

Bulma could feel tear drops falling down her cheeks. "I still remember the first time I saw you, you were so nice to me and you taught me martial arts. I know we haven't really known each other for all that long. But to me, it feels like a lifetime. From all my seventeen years, the moments that I have cherished the most have been the past three quarters of the year. You are the closest to family that I ever had." Bulma leaned forward, wanting to hug Bardok when her pendant started to hang out loosely. Bardok's eyes started to open wide as he saw the pendant. With a weak and shaking arm, he grasped his hand around the pendant and stared at it. 

"Soraya…" he said softly with a frail voice. His lips started to form a warm smile. He looked at Bulma and stared at her. "Bulma… I want to hear you call me 'father'."

Bulma stared at him strangely. She then started to open her mouth. "Father…" she finally said.

Bardok smiled again. "Soraya…" he whispered once more. Everyone's faces were confused as they did not know who Soraya was. "Good bye everyone," he whispered slowly, closing his eyes. His hands then let go of Bulma's pendant and fell limply on his side.

Silence filled the room as Goku moved the sheet to cover his father's unmoving face.

****

Bulma slowly lifted the branch out her face as she peered at the sight. Vegeta was meditating under the moonlight, the same spot where she had found him when they had spent an intimate night together. She smiled sadly as memories started to come back.

Vegeta opened his eyes as he saw who was coming towards him. "What do you want, woman?" he demanded.

Bulma started to frown and sat down next to him. "I just thought that we could talk."

Vegeta grunted. "Talk? About what?"

Bulma started to shrug. "Well… I just wanted to ask you a question." She paused and received no sign. "Do I mean anything to you?"

Vegeta stared at her. "And what if I refuse to answer?" _What is she trying to do? For the past month, I have tried to avoid her. Why is she coming back to me?_

Bulma started to get angry. "Baka! I don't believe you! Are you implying that I mean absolutely NOTHING to you?? I was wrong about you, Vegeta, I thought that you knew how to love. But you're just an arrogant bastard and you'll never change!"

Vegeta started to cross his arms in front of his chest. "Feelings are for the weak!! And you're weak, just like everyone else from that pathetic planet, Saijin."

Bulma's face started to turn red with fury. "How dare you insult my planet like that? You are the most cold-hearted man I have ever met!" Tears started to well up in her eyes, distorting her vision. Vegeta remained silent and didn't answer her. 

Bulma quickly turned around and started running away as fast as she could, not wanting Vegeta to see her crying. She then tripped over a rock and she fell onto the floor. Instead of trying to get up, she remained lying on the ground and slowly started to sob. _I can't believe this. I know I felt something that night. I know it. Why is he denying it? Does he think he can fool me?_

Vegeta stood still from his position. A part of him wanted run to Bulma and take her to his arms, but as usual his pride overtaken his mind. _ No… I don't want to be… weak. _He quietly watched as Bulma picked herself up and then started running away, out of his sight.

****

"I don't understand…" Goku started to whisper slowly to no one in particular. ChiChi turned to face him slowly. "What don't you understand?"

"Who is Soraya? Why did he want Bulma to call him father? I just don't understand," Goku said quietly.

Everyone was gathered around a campfire outside Goku's cottage. It was the next night after Bardok's death. He was buried next to a tree early that morning. Everyone was still feeling rather miserable about what had happened (Well, Vegeta didn't really care all that much).

"I'm just as curious as you," Bulma started to stand up. "I really want to know what he was talking about!! And the way he looked at my necklace, it's as if he knows everyone about my past. What could this all mean?"

"Maybe I could tell you," a deep voice suddenly answered. Everyone turned around to see who had spoken up and saw a dark figure standing in the shadow. The figure started to step forward, appearing in the light, his face was now clearly visible to everyone. Bulma started to gasp.

"Piccolo!!!" she declared out loud. 

"Do you know this green alien?" Krillen asked. Bulma nodded. "He's the one who kidnapped me." 

Goku started to stand up, his face in anger. "Who are you and what do you want? If you're thinking about kidnapping Bulma again, I think you picked the wrong time!"

Piccolo ignored Goku's threat. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm here to tell you the truth. I'm sure you would all like to know."

Bulma turned to face her friends. "Believe me, guys, he's not the bad guy."

Goku's face started to calm. "Alright, why don't you join us and tell us what is happening."

Piccolo didn't reply and sat down near the fire. Vegeta grunted next to him, clearly not impressed by his previous actions. "I am quite sure all of you have found out that Bulma is the daughter of Soraya, the princess of Planet Saijin."

Everyone started to talk immediately, not believing what Piccolo had just said.

"Princess of Saijin? What on earth…? What does this have to do with my father?" Goku asked.

Piccolo started to turn to Goku. "One thing your father had kept a secret for all of your life is that you have a twin sister. And your sister is Bulma."

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. _I was right the whole time. I suspected that she was the princess, and now it has been confirmed._

Piccolo ignored everyone's surprised faces and continued. "Two decades ago, the princess of Saijin fell in love with a warrior from Vejitasei. Their love had brought great problems in the royal family and Soraya was forbidden to stay with Bardok. One of the problems was that Soraya was carrying Bardok's child in her womb. Since it was immoral to kill a Saiyan with royal blood, Soraya was given permission to give birth. She gave birth to twins, Goku, and Bulma. Soraya and Bardok decided to take a child each and let them grow up in different lifestyles, and not letting them know the truth about their past. I had been Soraya's personal bodyguard and she had confided in me for a very long time." Piccolo started to stand up. "I must leave now. We will meet again when I awaken your full power. Good bye." He started to walk away and then disappeared.

"Wait!" Bulma called out and then realised it was too late. "I wanted to ask him more about my past!"

Goku stared at Bulma and then smiled for the first time for the past week. "My sister…" he whispered. Bulma smiled back at him.

****

It had been a week since Bardok's death. Goku and his friends were all starting to go back to their normal state, but everyone had noticed that Bulma and Vegeta had been arguing a lot more than usual.

"Stupid baka!!! Get out of my sight!!! Don't annoy me when I'm training!!!"

"Don't call me stupid you moron!!! I might not have had any education, but I'm pretty bright for someone who's had none!!"

They're voices could be heard from miles away. Eighteen started to frown and even Iresu was starting to get rather exasperated. 

"Why are they always fighting?" Iresu asked Eighteen quietly. 

Eighteen shrugged. "God knows. They've been at each other all week. It's as if something happened between them."

ChiChi had been sitting beside them, staring up at the sky the whole time. "That's true, but whatever came up, Bulma hasn't told me about it." She started to look ahead of her and saw Goku and Krillin sparring in the distance. "By the way, has anyone seen Rei?"

Eighteen shook her head. "No idea where she is. She's been gone since this morning."

_ Meanwhile…_

"Stop your screaming and go away!!!" Vegeta yelled irritably at Bulma.

"No Vegeta!!! Not until I finish saying what I have to say!!!" Bulma screamed back.

"I don't want to hear it. Leave now before I blast you!!" Vegeta started to grit his teeth.

Bulma smirked and put her hands on her hips. "You wouldn't."

Vegeta scowled and formed a ki ball with his hands. "I wouldn't bet on that, woman."

Bulma still kept on smirking. "Vegeta, you're pathetic." To her surprise, Vegeta pushed his arm forward and the ki ball was moving towards her. Luckily, she dodged it quickly. "Vegeta, what is wrong with you?????" she started to yell. Her big sapphire blue eyes then started to go misty and she softened her voice. "All I wanted to ask was if you still loved me…"

Vegeta started to laugh. "Who said I ever did? Don't get your hopes up too high, woman. Feelings are for the weak."

Tears started to roll down Bulma's cheeks. "No, I refuse to believe you!! Can you really look me in the eyes and tell me that you felt absolutely nothing that night?"

Vegeta didn't answer her at first. _What is this woman trying to do…_ Bulma started to become angry. "Answer me, you arrogant bastard!!!"

Vegeta couldn't look at her in the face. _Why do I have trouble telling her that I felt nothing? _He then stared into her eyes. "That… night… meant… nothing… Did you hear me?? It meant NOTHING!"

Bulma looked at him teary-eyed. She remained silent and started to drop to her knees. She then put her head in her hands and started to wail. Vegeta silently cursed himself as he heard her sobs. _Kami, what have I done?_

From the distant, Eighteen cocked her head, trying to see what was going on. "Bulma's crying. Not good," she muttered. ChiChi stood up and started to frown. "That arrogant prince named Vegeta must have said something to her. Arghhh, why can't they just stop arguing. I'm going to see what's going on." She stood up and started to walk off.

Vegeta was using all his mental strength to fight the urge to run to Bulma and tell her he didn't mean the words he said. _No I can't… she's not only from Saijin.. but the PRINCESS of Saijin. What was I thinking? Kami, I am Vegeta, prince of Vejitasei. I will not forget my planet and fall in love with a scum from Saijin. Fall in love?? Why did I use those words?? Love does not exist! It is a disillusion created by the weak!_

A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. "Bulma! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Vegeta started to scowl as he saw the black haired woman run towards Bulma and pull herself up. 

"It's okay, tell me what's wrong," ChiChi said softly, trying to calm her best friend down.

"I… am… hurt…" Bulma managed to say through her sobs. ChiChi sighed and put her arm on her friend's shoulder, and slowly leading her away from Vegeta. "Now take a breath and tell me exactly what happened," she said softly. They were slowly walking back to where Eighteen and Iresu were sitting.

****

"WHAT?!?!?! What do you mean you slept with Vegeta?!?!?!" ChiChi screamed out loud. Bulma looked around and saw Goku and Krillen in the distance looking at them with puzzled faces. She turned to her ChiChi. "Not so loud, Chi!!"

ChiChi looked around and saw exactly what Bulma had seen. She started to sink her body lower. "Whoops, sorry about that Bulma."

Eighteen turned to face Bulma. "Listen, there's something you should know about Vegeta. He's ego is bigger than anything else of his. My guess is that the only reason he's acting this way is because he found out that you're a princess from Saijin. Remember when I told you awhile ago that Vejitasei and Saijin are enemies?" Bulma nodded and Eighteen continued on. "He's never been with any other woman in his life. It might sound shocking but it's true. He has no time for one. The only thing he ever cares about is becoming stronger. But you said that he showed you some passion. Now that is something the prince never shows. If you want my opinion, I think Vegeta is starting to feel something but too proud to admit it."

Bulma nodded when she suddenly saw Iresu running towards them. "Hey guys!!! Rei just came back and she says she found something!!"

ChiChi, Eighteen, and Bulma quickly stood up as they saw their brown haired friend running towards them, waving her arms around. Rei stopped in front of them, trying to catch her breath. "I was just taking a walk this morning, and then I got lost. You won't believe this. I found some spaceship in the forest. It took me quite a while to find my way back here. But I know where the spaceship is, you guys should see this."

Bulma looked at her, astonished. "A spaceship? On earth?" Rei nodded. "We better get the boys here and check this thing out!!!"

****

"Well… I'm pretty sure it was here somewhere," Rei started to say. Everyone was wandering around the forest, trees surrounding them. 

"Are you sure? There seems to be only trees," Bulma said. She heard Vegeta scowling behind her and turned around. "You better not be wasting my time," he growled.

"Hey guys, look at that!!" Goku called from the distance. Bulma grabbed Iresu's hand and everyone ran towards Goku. He was standing on a large rock which was slightly uplifted. In front and below him, not too far away, was a large spaceship, it had two alien-looking guards standing at the entrance of the ship. It was round in shape and it was speckled with dirt. "I guess this is the one you were talking about, huh?" Goku said with a huge grin in his face. 

Eighteen's mouth started to drop open. "This can't be…" she slowly turned to Vegeta, "Could it be??" 

Krillen started to frown. "You guys care to tell us what you think this could be?"

No one answered but then Vegeta quietly spoke. "This spaceship belongs to Frieza. And by the looks of it, it is about to set into space sometime soon."

Goku's grin grew even wider. "Great, a ticket back to my home planet!"

ChiChi stared at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this may be our only chance to go back home!! Let's board the ship!!" Goku replied.

"But what about us?" ChiChi asked, referring to her, Krillen and Rei.

"You can come with us, can't you?" Goku said looking confused. Rei shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. I'd love to travel in space."

"Yeah, me too," Krillen agreed. ChiChi shrugged then slowly started to nod her head. 

Bulma started to smile. "Hey, let's get on this thing!!! We'll sneak in somehow." 

****

Bulma, ChiChi, Goku, Rei, Krillen, Iresu, Eighteen, and Vegeta stood low behind some bushes, very close to the ship. 

"All right. I checked out what was through the window. It's just an empty room, it's safe to sneak into it. Here's the plan, every time the guard patrols here and walks back, we fly through that window. We've got to do it quickly and one by one, ok?" Goku whispered.

"But not all of us can fly," Krillen whispered back.

"Well, I'll go with ChiChi. Eighteen can go with Iresu. Krillen, you're pretty good at levitating, you can manage, you take Rei. I guess Vegeta can take Bulma," Goku whispered.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Bulma whispered loudly. 

Goku looked at her puzzled. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because have you forgotten?? I can fly!!" Bulma said quietly.

"Well, if we go in pairs it would be quicker that way, but if you really insist," Goku muttered. He stuck his head out of the bush for a few seconds then faced his friends again. "Alright, coast is clear. I'm going to take ChiChi with me. When the guard walks past again, the next pair go." He picked up ChiChi and then flew off.

Bulma took a deep breath. _I hope we all get onto the spaceship without the guards noticing us._

****

Bulma looked up as Vegeta appeared through the window, he was the last person to take his turn. Goku started to stand up. "All right! We did it! Now we got to work out our next plans. Well, I'm pretty much short of plans, any idea guys?"

Across the room, Rei had slowly opened the door and stuck her head out when Krillen suddenly pulled her in. "Don't do that! You might get seen!!"

"Sorry, I was just trying to check out the hallway," Rei replied.

Iresu was sitting next to Bulma, feeling quite bored. She spotted the necklace around Bulma's neck and reached out and grabbed it. "Can I see this?" she asked. Bulma smiled. "Sure you can," Bulma replied, taking off her necklace and handling it to Iresu. Iresu grabbed it and examined it, quite amazed by the symbols that was on it. "This is pretty," Iresu said to Bulma. Bulma smiled and started to stroke Iresu's blue hair._ She's so innocent…_

Iresu started to put the necklace around her neck, happy to be wearing it. She was about to take it off to give it back Bulma when the spaceship started to shake. 

"What's happening?" Krillen asked. 

"_System all set. Ship preparing to take off. Destination Planet Saijin. Time five hours. Please fasten seat belts. I repeat, please fasten seat belts. Ship ready to take off," _an electronic voice could be heard in the room.

Bulma's eyes started to widen. "Kami, did I hear them say they're going to my home planet?"

Goku nodded. "They sure did."

"_Last warning. Ship ready to take off. Please be seated and fasten your seat-"_

"I can't believe we finally get to get off this boring planet. At least Saijin is near Vejitasei," Eighteen muttered.

_ "-to take off. Five… four… three… two… one…"_

Everyone in that room heard a deafening roar in the engine and they felt their bodies being pulled down. The open window automatically shut closed. The light in the room started to flicker and soon went out. Bulma could feel the ship moving up in great speed and she grabbed tightly to Iresu, and at the same time grabbed the person closest to her. She shut her eyes closed as she felt the quivering of the ship. 

Within a few minutes, the lights flickered back on and Bulma heard a deep growl close to her ear. She opened her eyes and realised she was clinging tightly to Vegeta's arm. She quietly yelped as she flinched and then fell on her back. 

_ "Ship has safely left earth and in space. Seatbelts can be removed and crew members can resume to work."_

"Where's Rei? What the hell, she's not here anymore!!" Goku exclaimed. Bulma looked around and realised there was only seven people in the room.

"What on earth happened to her?? How can she have disappeared like that?" ChiChi demanded.

Before anyone made another comment, the door of the room sudden flung open. A figure stood in the doorway and Vegeta's eyes started to widen in horror. 

Bulma's head started to spin as she could feel part of her memories returning to her. _No… it can't be… This is a nightmare…_

AN: So what did you think? Please write a review and tell me. Oh, and if you would like to be notified when the next chapter comes out, just tell me your email address. bye!


	12. Betrayal

AN: Well, fanfiction.net has been malfunctioning for quite some time. During all that time, I've finished writing the whole fanfic ^_^ 

But I'm in no hurry to post everything all at once, but the time I take to update this will be a lot quicker than before. Well... enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: Betrayal

_ Dear Diary,_

_ The destination is Planet Saijin. My home planet. Will I ever be able to remember my past?_

Bulma's eyes widened and she began to open her mouth- but no words could come out. In front of her stood a giant purple lizard. The lizard's tail spontaneously moved about, gliding through the floor. 

** **Sudden flashback****

_ Nikeyu ran out of the palace, holding Bulma close to him. Bulma whipped her head around. She saw a figure in the sky in the far distance. She squint her eyes. Her Saiyan vision allowed her to see a purple lizard. The lizard extended an arm, and formed a giant ki ball. The lizard then released the energy, causing an explosion in one of the towns. Bulma could feel the ground shake. Tears started to form as she never had felt so terrified in her entire life._

** **End of flashback****

"Well, who do we have here?" the lizard's lips turned into a wicked grin. "Prince Vegeta. You didn't really think that you could get away from me, did you?"

Vegeta began to snarl and clenched fists tightly. "Frieza! What do you want from me?"

The lizard did not answer him straight away and started to augment off the floor. He slowly moved in closer, no longer standing in the doorway. "Don't feel so flattered, monkey!! I wouldn't want anything from you. It's just my greatest intentions to see you DEAD!" After saying all this, Frieza began to laugh uncontrollably. 

Vegeta gritted his teeth and let out an angry roar. He then started to charge at Frieza and began a numerous amount of attacks. Frieza dodged every single attack without even hesitant.

"All of you! Get out of this room! I'm going to stay here and help Vegeta out," Goku started to instruct. ChiChi, Krillen, Eighteen and Iresu quickly started to move. Bulma continued to stay in her position, her eyes unblinking. She stared at Frieza, unable to take her eyes off the lizard.

"Bulma! Let's go!" Krillen yelled out, yanking on her arm. He managed to drag her out of the room.

"Alright, let's just go down this way, and pray we don't get ourselves into even bigger trouble!" Eighteen said while running down a narrow hallway, everyone else following behind. 

They suddenly came to a doorway, and halted in surprise seeing Rei standing in front of it.

"Rei, where were you? We were worried about you!" ChiChi started to exclaim, walking towards the brown haired girl.

Suddenly, a figured started to appear in front of ChiChi, causing her to fall back in revelation. The figure smirked and held Vegeta tightly around the neck, his legs dangling above the floor. 

"Frieza! You let go of Vegeta now!" Bulma demanded angrily.

Frieza turned to face her, and started smirking. He then dropped Vegeta onto the floor in a disgusted manner. Vegeta lay on the floor, coughing up blood. "Damn you, Frieza," he managed to mutter.

Bulma heard footsteps from behind and turned around, seeing Goku running towards the group. "He just disappeared all of a sudden," Goku started to speak and then stopped when he saw Vegeta lying in a bloody heap on the floor. 

Rei stepped right next to Frieza and started to smirk. "Job accomplished, my lord," she said in a cold, husky voice. Bulma gasped in shock, realising this was not the Rei that once rescued her.

Frieza started to grin, as if approving. "Good job, Rei."

ChiChi stared at Rei with horror plainly evident on her face. "Rei, you bitch! You betrayed us! How could you have done such a callous thing!"

Rei's smirk widened. "You think I would be dumb enough to let you guys suspect I was the bad guy? Now that wouldn't be a job well done, would it?"

"You took too long, Rei," Frieza started to cut in.

Rei's smirk vanished as she turned to face Frieza, clearly confused. "But… my lord… I…"

"Maybe you would improve a bit more… in the next dimension," Frieza growled slowly, extending an arm.

"No… please… give me one more chance," Rei begged with pleading eyes. There was a flash of light, and she was disintegrated.

"She wasn't someone I could ever count on." Frieza said, keeping his cool.

"Piccolo! Come here immediately!" he started to call out.

Bulma froze in place. Piccolo?

Within seconds, the green Namek appeared in front of everyone.

"Not you too!" Goku started to speak.

"Silence!" Frieza said, raising his voice a bit. He then turned to Piccolo. "Now would you like to finish these weaklings off?"

Piccolo smirked. "As you wish, my lord."

Bulma's eyes widened in horror and she again began to feel the pain in her head. _No, this isn't true. Piccolo is not on Frieza's side. He wouldn't. He's loyal… No, he can't…_

"We've got to try to stop them!" Goku exclaimed, turning towards Eighteen. Eighteen nodded as a response and both she and Goku started in their fighting stance. They then lunge forward and started to attack Frieza.

Bulma's eyes wondered across the room, and landed on Vegeta. Her heart started to skip a beat. She then lunges forward towards Vegeta, and grabbed his arms, trying to haul him up to his feet.

"Leave me be, and save yourself, woman," Vegeta managed to choke out. Bulma shook her head, tears falling freely down her face. "I'm not leaving your side. I don't care if you loathe me. If you don't want me to stay with you, then you have to kill me first."

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise after hearing her words. "Don't try to get close to me, woman. I'm fated to die."

Bulma put her arms around his neck, drawing him close to herself. "I don't care! I don't want to leave you." She suddenly felt strong hands grabbing her shoulder. She whipped around and saw Piccolo. "Traitor, get away from me or I'll kill you," she growled.

"I must get you out of here quickly. It's my destiny to protect you, you should know that. I will never betray you, princess. I must get you away before Frieza finds out whom you really are," Piccolo raved on.

Bulma shook her head. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying. With Vegeta."

Piccolo let out an angry scowl. "I have no time for this. Your life is in danger, and I can't allow you to die." With that, he pulled her, forcing her to leave Vegeta's side. Iresu then started to run towards them. "Bulma! I'm scared!"

Bulma grabbed Iresu's hand as Piccolo dragged them out of the room.

"What about my friends?" Bulma protested.

"Your safety comes first," was all Piccolo could say.

Tears started to flow down Bulma's cheeks. "Why is this happening? How did I get myself in this mess?"

"Princess, I must awake all of your powers before it is too late."

"No! I don't want this! I just want to be a normal civilized being. I just want… I just wan… Vegeta!" Bulma's knees fell onto the floor as she began to sob.

Piccolo yanked her arm, forcing her back on her feet. "Please listen to me, princess, I know that your memory is automatically but slowly returning to you. We won't have much longer before the process will be complete. I need to completely awaken your powers. It is vital for your own safety."

Before Piccolo could continue speaking, Frieza appeared in front of them. He did not look pleased at all.

"Piccolo, you are very unintelligent," Frieza growled. "Everyone knows not to betray the great lord Frieza without being punished for it."

Frieza then let out an angry roar as the ground of the spaceship started to quiver. Iresu let go of Bulma's hand as she lunged forward, dropping onto the floor. Bulma's pendant, which had been still worn around her neck, fell out of her clothes and onto the floor. Frieza paused for a while then picked up the necklace, looking at it. A smirk then formed in his face. He raised a hand towards a shaking Iresu.

"Soraya's daughter, you must be. I wondered what ever happened to her. Well now I'm sure that she's good as dead." 

Bulma turned her back, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. She felt a bright flash of light through her closed eyes.

Piccolo started to grind his teeth. "Frieza, you fool!! She was just an innocent girl, not the princess!! You should have realised she was too young to be Soraya's daughter!"

Frieza scowled as he suddenly disappeared then reappeared in front of Piccolo. "You imbecile, how dare you address me this way." He raised an arm, preparing to strike when all of the sudden the lights went out and the ground beneath them began to jerk frenziedly.

_ "Location Planet Saijin. Spaceship preparing to land. Outside temperature warm. Attention. Please fasten your seat belts."_

_ AN: I hoped you like this chapter. It's a bit short (sorry). Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!_


	13. Planet Saijin

AN: As I promised, updates will come about really quickly. Well, its nearer to the end anyway. Oh, and btw, all the names in this fic are japanese.

Chapter Twelve: Planet Saijin

"Princess, please wake up. Princess!"

Bulma's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her vision was a blurred green. She blinked several times before her vision returned to her. 

"Piccolo?"

She started to sit up, and realised she was no longer on the ship anymore. She quickly turned to Piccolo. "Where are we? What happened? Tell me now! "she demanded.

Piccolo extended an arm to her, revealing her pendant on his palm. Bulma grabbed it and immediately attached the necklace around her neck. She suddenly remember what happened.

"Oh kami! Iresu she was such a sweet kid. And the rest of my friends, are they okay? What about Vegeta? Is he going to be alright? I still can't believe Rei betrayed us like that!"

"Hush princess. I always thought that Rei looked familiar. It just never occurred to me that she worked for Frieza."

"But how did she know?"

"Like I said, Frieza sent hundreds of people all over the galaxy to look for you. Rei had probably been sent recently to quicken the process. That pendant of yours is a dead give away."

"Alright then. And would you like to tell me where we are and how we managed to get here?"

Piccolo didn't answer her straight away. He then started to show a small smile. "This, my princess, is planet Saijin. I managed to get both of us out a second before the ship landed and before Frieza realised what was happening."

Bulma gasped and looked around. She observed the beautiful sight surrounding her. There were so many flowers around the place. She then turned to the industrial area not far away and cringed at the torn parts of buildings.

"Saijin had once been a very beautiful planet. Although Vejitasei and Saijin both contained the same race, they have definitely turned out differently. Vejitasei was a dark, dull planet. All its people liked violence to resolve disputes. Strength was what was most important to that planet. On the contrast, Saijin was a very peaceful planet. Instead of strength, it was more concentrated on magic. There were many sorcerers, the best ones being in the royal family."

Bulma nodded slowly before thoughts started to intrude her peaceful mind. "We have to find the others before it's too late! She started to run before Piccolo grabbed her arm and started to drag her back. 

"Not before I at least awaken your powers. You possess great magic. Maybe your memories will slowly come back to you later."

Before Bulma could protest, he put a hand on her shoulder, and his whole body started to glow. Bulma's eyes widened in surprised and she gasped as she felt energy soaring through her body. Her forehead started to grow damp with sweat as she could feel darkness surround her.

*Sudden Flashback*

Soraya smiled as she looked at her daughter. "Piccolo said that you've been a very good girl, Bulma. Now would you like to show me something you learnt?"

Little Bulma nodded eagerly as she raised her arm to a stone. After a few seconds, the stone began to levitate.

"I'm so proud of you, daughter! You're finally completed the last stage of your training! Soraya exclaimed happily while picking up her daughter, planting a kiss on her forehead.

*End of flashback*

Bulma opened her eyes as Piccolo let go of her shoulder. She started to smirk. "I think I'm ready, master. Although I still don't remember too much of my past, I know how to use my powers!"

"Good, now you can manage staying here by yourself as I find the others, I have a very good idea where they could be."

****

ChiChi screamed in pain as she fell against the cold, damp stone wall. She turned around and lunged forward, trying to make her escape, only to find metal bars slammed in front of her, and a sharp sound of metal clashing against each other as the key turned, locking the door. ChiChi fell down on her knees. "Nooo," she cried. She then felt arms wrapped around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Goku," she said softly as she turned around. She wrapped her arms around Goku's chest and slowly started to weep on his shoulder.

Eighteen and Krillen silently watched from the distance of the dark cell. They sat slumped against the stone wall, feeling completely helpless.

"Any way of breaking through the bars?" Krillen said effortlessly, staring into the space in front of him.

"No point, Frieza's out there," Eighteen replied.

"Any idea where Vegeta is?" Krillen asked automatically.

"They left him on the ship, I don't think he can get back on his feet." Eighteen's head spontaneously fell on Krillen's shoulder, resting on him.

"Oh bummer, I hope I can live long enough to see the end of this," was all Krillen could say.

****

Bulma closed her eyes and she could feel the movement of the wind growing louder in her ears. She started to concentrate and after a few seconds, her eyes flung open. "Vegeta he's still alive! But I can barely feel his energy."

She started to levitate to the sky and started turning left. _I know exactly where he is. And I'm going to find him now._

Without a second thought, Bulma started to fly away.

****

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, feeling an unbearable pain shot through his body. He tried to lift himself off the floor but didn't have enough energy to do it. He started to cough up blood and he held his hand to his chest. _This is not the end. Not until Frieza is destroyed. Not until I see that woman again But I am fated to die fighting Frieza. Is this it? This is the moment that ends my life? I was told it was a great battle. But this No it can't be the end not until I DO fight the greatest battle of my life!_

Vegeta looked around and noticed that he was completely alone. He angrily slammed his arms against the floor, howling at the pain of his movement. His breathing began to grow heavy. His head started to spin and he realised that he was losing focus. _Kuso! This can't be the end…_

Bulma walked through the door as she saw Vegeta lying on the floor. _I hope I'm not too late!!_

"Vegeta!" she cried as she ran towards him, dropping to her knees, She grabbed Vegeta and pulled him up, gently shaking him. "Vegeta! You can't leave me not now not when I have so much to say!"

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and all he could see through his distorted vision was aqua blue. He blinked twice. "W-woman?"

Bulma pulled him up so he was sitting beside her. She pressed her palm on his back. _No you're not going to die. I will save you._

Bulma closed her eyes and started to chant words. _"Kokoro ni tomori setsunasa wa"_

Her whole body suddenly began to glow blue and Vegeta started to widen his eyes in surprise when he felt energy pouring into his body. He closed his eyes, devouring the wonderful sensation of having his strength return to him.

"Machigawazu douka michibiite. Soshite umareru chikara wo."

Vegeta's mind started to wander around. He then realised that due to this healing ritual, her mind had started to pour into his, allowing him to view her past, and most importantly, her feelings.

"Tsuite kite koko e kite. Ai wa enajii. Mamotte miseru."

Vegeta felt the loneliness from her childhood. Her confusion as she thought that her parents didn't want her. He then felt her joy as she slowly started falling for him. He felt her feeling of happiness finally being able to know about her past. And then suddenly, Vegeta felt a sharp pain in his chest. He realised where this pain had come this. This was the pain that Bulma felt when he told her she didn't mean anything to him._ No it's not true. That woman is not a weakness She's giving me strength!_

"Tsuite kite koko e kite. Ai wa enajii. I- Iyashite ageru..."

After finishing Bulma had finished chanting, she opened her eyes and then felt her body crash onto the floor in exhaustion. 

Vegeta stood up and started to flex his muscles. "Amazing, my strength has completely returned. I am entirely healed! He then noticed Bulma lying on the floor. He gently lifted her up from the floor. Bulma's eyes gazed into his, and she began to speak. "Now I know the truth."

Vegeta's eyes started to narrow with confusion. "What are you talking about, woman?"

Bulma gave him a weak smile. "I know you could read everything in my mind. And I read what was in yours. She then gave a soft laugh seeing Vegeta's reaction. She started to get back to her feet, Vegeta doing the same. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his muscles tense as she drew her head in and gave him a gentle, passionate kiss. 

After a few seconds, Bulma rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his strong arms wrapping protectively around her. "Aishiteru Vegeta," she whispered softly. (AN: Aishiteru means "I love you in Japanese)

She then suddenly remembered something. She quickly pulled away from Vegeta. "My friends I still don't know where they are. Piccolo is going to find them. Do you think you can help?"

Vegeta started to smirk. "I can sense their ki. Can't you?"

Bulma nodded and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, prince, of course I can!"

Vegeta started to levitate off the ground. "Then lets find your weakling friends!"

He then took off, smashing right through the window of the ship.

"Watch it, Vegeta! My friends aren't weak! Bulma yelled, flying after him.

****

Piccolo flew down in front of a dusty and large compound. He looked up and his eyes started to narrow as he started to grit his teeth. What had happened to the beautiful planet that now lies in ruins had greatly infuriated him. He's eyes shot up and he quickly spun around. He started to relax his tensed muscles when she saw Bulma and Vegeta descending next to him.

"Hi Piccolo! Got a plan in mind? Bulma asked.

Piccolo turned around and went back to staring at the vast, white building in front of him. "The others are in there. We're got to find a way to distract Frieza and his men while I go get the others out."

"I will distract Frieza, Vegeta suddenly butt in.

Surprised by his sudden in burst, Piccolo started to nod. "If you're up to it."

Feeling his pride starting to creep in again, Vegeta started to rise into the sky, heading towards the white building.

Bulma looked around at her and something caught her attention. It was a vast building which stood not far from the white building. This building was purple, and the walls were crumpled. Seeing the shape of the building, Bulma imagined that it was once a beautiful structure. She had a sudden urge to enter the building. Suddenly, an unbearable pain started to strike Bulma's mind and she clutched her forehead in agony. She dropped her knees to the ground.

*Sudden Flashback*

Bulma happily skipped in front of the grass. She looked up and saw her mother standing in front of the palace, smiling towards her. 

"It's time for lunch, my little princess," her mother called out to her sweetly.

Bulma squealed with joy as she skipped towards her mother, throwing herself in her mother's arms. "Mother! You're the best!"

*End of Flashback*

Tears started to fall down Bulma's cheeks as she began to cry. "Mother... Where are you?" she called out through her sobs. She felt strong arms placed on her shoulder. Bulma quickly whipped her head around and started to flinch.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Bulma started to demand. Vegeta could see the fear in the woman's eyes and stared at her in confusion.

"What is wrong with you, woman? You've forgotten who I am already?" he said coldly. 

Piccolo turned to the two of them, his face did not change expressions. "She is suffering a memory spasm. She's starting to forget the present and remembering the past. Let her be. She will be alright if she is left alone."

Vegeta growled and turned to Bulma. "Listen, woman, we have no time for this! Frieza is going to kill us all and the last thing we need is for you to lose control of your memories!" 

Bulma started to whimper as she felt his body come into close contact with hers. "Stay away from me, you baka!" she screamed out loud and suddenly threw a small ki ball that hit Vegeta.

Being caught off guard, Vegeta landed on the ground and looked up to see Bulma running towards the palace.

"What are we going to do?" Vegeta stammered.

"Let her be. It is safer for her to live in the past than the present. Just remember she was much powerful when she lived on Saijin. Her memories will return to her no time. We can not waste anymore time, we have to release the others now." After saying all that, Piccolo flew off into the distance. After muttering a few words under his breath, Vegeta too flew off. He could feel an uneasiness as he was worried about the blue haired princess.

****

Slowly taking a step at a time, Bulma walked through the dark stairway. She the crumbled and dusty walls and started to shake her head. _What is this place? What happened? _She suddenly heard voices through the wall and she pressed her ears against the wall.

"And how many years have we been here?"

"Don't know, long enough."

Bulma's palms were placed on the stone walls, unaware that one of the bricks had sunken in. Suddenly, the wall started to move, and she screamed. The wall started to turn clockwise, carrying it with her, causing her to land on the other side.

"Owwww..." Bulma cried as she landed onto the floor. She rubbed her arms and stared at the wall. What the hell just happened?

She started to stand up and realised there were two men standing right in front of her.

"Who are you?" one of the men demanded.

"How did you get here?" the other cut in.

Bulma started to back away as they started edging closer towards her. She suddenly formed a ki ball with her hands and in a second, there was a flash of light, reflecting against the stone walls. When the light vanished, Bulma squinted her eyes and realised that the men had been guarding a cell. She heard a small cough from the cell. Cautiously, Bulma slowly stepped in. She saw a woman lying against the stone wall. Her clothes look tattered and ragged; her hair was blue but very dirty. For some reason, this woman looked very familiar to Bulma.

Bulma suddenly felt something warm against her chest. She realised it was her pendant. She took off her pendant, and looked it. Surprisingly, the pendant was glowing blue. The woman's eyes started to widen and she grabbed the pendant. She then looked into the eyes of the younger blue haired girl standing in front of her. 

"Bulma?" she cried out softly.

Bulma started to take a step back. "W-Who are you?"

"Don't you recognise me?"

Bulma started to feel her head spin for a moment. She then examined the woman in front of her for a bit longer. 

"M-mother??" she cried out.

Soraya nodded, reaching out an arm. Bulma cried happily as she hugged the woman. "Oh, mother, I have missed you so much!!"

Soraya did not reply, she just stroked her daughter's hair as tears silently flowed down her cheeks. Her memories of the present had then started to come back to her, mixed with her memories of the past.

After Soraya and Bulma pulled away to each other, Bulma wiped away a few teardrops. "People told me that you were dead."

Soraya's eyes widened in horror as she grabbed Bulma's bare arms and examined it. "So many scars Bulma what happened who hurt you?"

Bulma shook her head, more tears spilled over her cheeks. "It doesn't matter anymore, mother. I no longer get whipped every day."

"Whipped??? What has Nikeyu done to you? He promised that he would take good care of you!"

Bulma shook her head again. "No it's not what you think. Nikeyu isn't alive anymore, mother. He died twelve years ago."

"I'm so sorry I've never realised after all these years, I never realised you would have suffered this much. Do you remember anything about the past?"

"Not really. I can only remember bits from it."

Soraya took Bulma's pendant and held it in her hands. "Bulma, it's time a mother shows you her true powers."

The pendant began to glow blue again and an aura started form around Soraya's body. The aura glowed brighter and brighter until Bulma closed her eyes, no longer able to stand the light. When the light faded, Bulma opened her eyes and gasped.

In front of her, stood an almost brand new person. Soraya's hair was no longer messy. Her blue strands hang down magnificently on her shoulders. She was no longer wearing rags, but instead a beautiful long white dress. 

"Why mother? You had so much power all along Yet, you didn't use it to protect our planet against Frieza? Bulma started to question her mother.

Soraya shook her head. "I can only use my power when I have the pendant. But you see, I gave the pendant to you. I had hoped that it would protect you. But I never realised you lost your memory. I never really knew whether my power would be strong enough to defeat Frieza. I didn't want to risk your life, that's why I had to let you go."

Bulma nodded as she understood that her mother was only trying to protect her daughter. 

"Would you please tell me about Bardok?"

"You know about your father?"

"Yes Piccolo told me."

Soraya started to smile. "You've met Piccolo already?"

"Yes, he's on this planet."

"I can't wait to talk to an old companion again. Well, anyway, about your father." Soraya paused for a second. She took a deep breath and started to speak. "He was a great scientist, working on Vejitasei. We met by accident and fell in love quickly. But then knowing how much our love would be discouraged, we decided that it was best to split up. I had a planet to rule and he had a planet that he was loyal to. The problem was, I was already engaged at this time. It was an arranged marriage and I really didn't want it. When my parents found out, they were furious. I thought that they were going to disown me, especially after I told them I was pregnant. I gave birth to two wonderful children. One was you, and the other was Kakarot. I decided to keep you while he kept Kakarot. I haven't seen the two of them since that day we said goodbye."

"We met both my father and my brother. In fact, my brother is on this planet right this minute."

Soraya's eyes started to shine. "Now? Bardok? Even though it's been seventeen years, I've missed him every single day of my life."

Bulma's face started to drop and tears started to flow down her cheeks again. "I'm so sorry, mother. But father passed away. Last month."

Soraya started to drop to her knees. "This can't be happening to me I had hopes that one day me and Bardok will reunite and rekindle our love."

Bulma put an arm around her mother, trying to comfort her. "Hush, mother, you still have me. I'm still alive. I'm surprised I've made it this far. But nevertheless, I'm still here."

Bulma and Soraya both started sobbing in each others shoulders, feeling great pain yet both relieved at the same time.

****

"Lord Frieza, it's such a peaceful night. Maybe a bit too peaceful," a green alien with blue hair said to Frieza.

"Perhaps I will help you by making this night violent," a deep voice growled from the shadows. Everyone in the large room turned around and saw Vegeta stepping out from beneath the darkness.

Frieza gasped in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Vegeta smirked. "Surprised to see me still alive? Well you just wait. I promise tonight will be full of surprises."

Frieza started to power up and clenched his fists. "We'll see about that, Vegeta!"

Meanwhile, Piccolo had just snuck into the cells where Goku and the rest were held. After confronting a few guards, he quietly turned the corner.

"Hey Piccolo!" 

Piccolo turned around and saw Goku flashing him a cheesy grin. Piccolo quickly grabbed the bars and yanked the door right out of its opening. "It isn't that hard escaping," he muttered.

Goku, ChiChi, Krillen and Eighteen quickly stepped out of the cell.

"Yeah, but if Frieza caught us, we're good as dead," Krillen commented.

Eighteen turned to Piccolo. "How is Vegeta and Bulma doing?"

Piccolo stared into her eyes. "Just fine. Bulma's having troubles with her memories and let's just say Vegeta's good as brand new. Long story. I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get out of here."

"Great idea, Piccolo, lead the way!" Goku exclaimed as everyone started to run down the long and dusty stone hallway.

Jap words:

Kokoro ni tomori setsunasa wa- The pain that is burning inside my heart

Machigawazu douka michibiite- Please lead me ahead without mistake

Soshite umareru chikara wo- Then this power will be born

Tsuite kite koko e kite- Come along with me, come here

Ai wa enajii. Mamotte miseru- Love is the energy that will give us protection.

Ai wa enajii. Iyashite ageru- Love is the energy that will heal us.

AN: Hoped you liked this chapter. I know its strange and deals with supernatural phenomenas but I like my fics to be "different", if you know what I mean ^_^

Please review!


	14. Let Me Die

AN: Hey everyone! Last chapter, finally. Hmmm... I really don't know what to say at the moment. Oh by the way, the song that I used in this chapter is called "Let me Die", sung and composed by Nicholas Tse (a famous Hong Kong singer/actor) and the lyrics are written by Stephen Fung (another famous Hong Kong actor). Warning: this chapter has quite a lot of flashbacks.

Chapter Thirteen: Let me Die

"You still don't have all your memories returned? Soraya questioned her daughter.

Bulma shook her head. "No, mother."

Soraya stood silent and thoughtful for a few seconds. She then started to grab Bulma's arm. "In that case, I need to refresh your memory. Come on. Let's go walk around the palace."

"Palace?"

Soraya nodded. "Didn't you know that this used to be the palace where we were once a happy and peaceful family?"

Bulma slowly nodded and reached the bottom of a long and wide staircase.

"Take a walk, and then you'll remember everything, Soraya said softly. "I have things to do. I'll come back later. After saying all that, she turned around and walked off. To Bulma, it seemed as if she faded away.

Bulma lifted one leg forward and took a small step, at the same time placing her hand on the railing beside her. She suddenly stopped her movement.

*Sudden Flashback*

_ Little Bulma laughed as she ran playfully up the stairs. "You can't catch me! she said, while sticking her tongue out. The boy standing behind her started to smirk. "Don't underestimate my power, girl! He then pounced on her, causing both of them to fall back. Bulma started to wince as she fell backwards. But then arms wrapped around her tiny waist and caught her just before she landed at the bottom of the stairs._

*End of Flashback*

Bulma started to feel her head spin as she started walking up the stairs. _Who was that person who caught me? Why can__'t I remember what he looks like?_

Bulma walked to the top of the stairs and stood in front of a large hallway. She stared in front of her and saw a familiar looking doorway. Although one of the doors had fallen off, she could tell that it was once a beautiful double door. She peered inside the room. Slowly, memories started to flood in.

***Sudden Flashback***

_Soraya had been holding Bulma tightly around her as she looked outside of the balcony._

"Princess Soraya, I must bring you the bad news that the Frieza's warriors has arrived. There is nothing we can do. You must escape immediately before they capture you."

Soraya shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere! If the fate of my people lie in the hands of Frieza, then I will be among them!" She then handed Bulma to the guard.

"I want you to go and take care of my daughter, Bulma. I do not want anything to happen to her. I love her more than anything in this world, and I would not want to live to see her to die along with every other innocent person in this city." After saying that, Soraya turned away, tears flooding down her cheeks.

The guard bowed before Soraya before turning away to leave. All Bulma could do was stare at her mother, not believing what she just said. 

*End of Flashback*

Bulma started to cry again, she lifted her head up and saw the large balcony. As if in a trance, she walked towards the balcony. She gasped as she saw a whole city laid right in front of her. Except instead of the beautiful city she once knew, it lay in ruins. She saw two figures, in the distance, facing each other and levitating in the sky. Bulma squinted her eyes and gasped. _Vegeta..._

(This is when the song starts!! ^_^) _Are we at war tonight? Will there be angels whispering to me goodnight, don't wake when lightening strikes_

***Sudden Flashback***

_ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Snake!!!" Bulma screamed and ran forward, as fast as she could and grabbed the nearest object she could find, which happened to be Vegeta. He felt a sudden shock as she grabbed him and they both fell. He fell backwards on his back while Bulma fell forwards, landing right on top of him. There was silence for a few seconds as the two started gazing at each others eyes. Bulma then blinked and started to blush. Vegeta scowled. "Get off me you baka! I can't believe it, you're scared of a tiny snake." They both got up and Bulma saw that the snake was gone. Feeling embarrassed, she couldn't look Vegeta in the face. _

"I'm sorry, I'll go back to see if dinner's ready," she said softly and ran off.

*End of Flashback*

"We used to fight all the time..." Bulma whispered to herself.

_My heart for you is true. Let no one take that from you. Time is running tight, can't change from wrong to right... So I'll close my eyes and dream a little, just like how we used to be..._

***Sudden Flashback***

Bulma stared at the water, sparkling under the moon. "You think? Well, I never thought my life would turn out this way. I never really thought that much about my future. All I could think about is working under the harsh conditions of being a servant. And now, what I want to know more than anything in the world is why my parents didn't want me. And how I ended up here."

Vegeta looked at her and saw her beautiful eyes go teary as they showed the reflection of the moon. "So you think you had a pretty bad life, huh? Well, look at mine. My planet has been overtaken. My family has been murdered. I have nothing now."

Bulma faced Vegeta. "Well, there's still that chance for you to defeat Frieza, isn't there?"

Vegeta looked up. "There should be. There's only me and Eighteen. And this stupid worthless planet. What other options are left?"

*End of Flashback*

_It's time to say farewell, no need to cry or feeling sorrow. It's alright, all in the book of life._

***Sudden Flashback***

_Tears started to roll down Bulma's cheeks. "No, I refuse to believe you!! Can you really look me in the eyes and tell me that you felt absolutely nothing that night?"_

_Vegeta didn't answer her at first. What is this woman trying to do… Bulma started to become angry. "Answer me, you arrogant bastard!!!"_

_Vegeta couldn't look at her in the face. He then stared into her eyes. "That… night… meant… nothing… Did you hear me?? It meant NOTHING!"_

***End of Flashback***

_Heaven grant me one last wish, I beg you, let me say these words before I go..._

Bulma suddenly saddened remembering those moments. She looked out of the window and saw Frieza land an attack on Vegeta, which caused him crash onto the ground. _No...._

***Sudden Flashback***

Bulma's eyes wondered across the room, and landed on Vegeta. Her heart started to skip a beat. She then lunges forward towards Vegeta, and grabbed his arms, trying to haul him up to his feet.

"Leave me be, and save yourself, woman," Vegeta managed to choke out. Bulma shook her head, tears falling freely down her face. "I'm not leaving your side. I don't care if you loathe me. If you don't want me to stay with you, then you have to kill me first."

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise after hearing her words. "Don't try to get close to me, woman. I'm fated to die."

Bulma put her arms around his neck, drawing him close to herself. "I don't care! I don't want to leave you."

***End of Flashback***

_I will love you til the end of time, every breath of mine I'll hold you by my side. But I'll rest in peace, my sweetheart, would you let me die in your arms with you..._

"No... this can't be right... He's not going to die... Vegeta can't die. Fate doesn't exist... does it?" Bulma softly said to herself.

"I'm afraid it does, Bulma...." a voice suddenly appeared. Bulma turned around and saw Soraya coming in towards her. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you all earlier. When you were a little girl, we looked into your future."

_Only you can stop the rain tonight, only you can change my world from black to white. So I'll close my eyes and dream a little more..._

Bulma subconsciously started shaking my head. "What do you mean, mother?"

Soraya took a deep breath. "As the clairvoyant says, the man you fall in love with, will die at the hands of an evil warrior."

"Vegeta won't die! He will stay alive and strong, for me!!" Bulma screamed out.

_Only you can stop the rain tonight, only you can give me strength to fight. Till the sky is burning, it's the end of time_

"My mother once told me that fate can be changed somehow. Here, I think you'll need this," Soraya said, handing Bulma the necklace. "Try to save him..."

Bulma nodded and grabbed the necklace. She then started to walk onto the balcony again and couldn't see anyone. _Am I too late?_

Bulma quickly flew up and sped away, as quickly as she could fly. She looked down and saw Vegeta standing in front of Frieza, she could feel that Vegeta's ki was very weak.

_Look ahead tomorrow, a long and winding road. Keep the faith of mine, don't let it go._

"Prepare to die, monkey!" Frieza screamed as he let out a huge ki blast, hurling it towards Vegeta.

"Nooooooooooooo!!!!" Bulma screamed as she ran in front of Vegeta, deflecting the blast and getting hurt in the process. She then heard Vegeta moan from behind her and turned around. He was so weak that he could barely stand up, he feel forward and landed on the ground. "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as she ran towards him. _I won't let you die. Not now, not ever..._

Suddenly a voice entered her mind. _No, woman. Don't try to heal me. I am fated to die, nothing will stop that._

Tears started to roll down Bulma's cheeks. _We can change fate..._

Vegeta started to look into her eyes. _Yes we can. Just not now..._

_You're the only reason night ain't growing cold. What will I do... without you..._

Frieza started to move towards Bulma. "You want to fight me, don't you? Well then, go ahead!"

Frieza started to fire a number of blasts and Bulma managed to dodge them all. But Frieza suddenly used a surprise attack which sent Bulma crashing onto the floor. 

"Time to die, princess," he hissed and let go off a ki blast, which was a shape of a dagger. Bulma cringed and closed her eyes. She then felt someone throwing themselves on top of her, taking the blast instead of her. Bulma opened her eyes. "Vegeta.... why???"

_I will love you till the end of time, every breath of mine I'll hold you by my side. But I'll rest in peace, my sweet heart, would you... let me die in your arms with you..._

Vegeta slowly opened his mouth. "This is not the end, woman... We will meet again..."

Bulma cradled Vegeta into her arms and wept. "Please don't leave me... Please..."

_Only you can stop the rain tonight, only you can make my world so bright. Life, no longer empty, with you in my heart..._

"Good bye, Bulma... I'll see you in another lifetime.." Vegeta choked out before he lay limply in Bulma's arms, his life finally drained from his body.

"Vegeta... I love you... and I always will... I promise you, we will meet again one day..." Bulma cried out through her sobs.

_In my heart..._

Frieza suddenly clutched his chest in pain as soon as Vegeta died. "What on earth is happening to me!!!" Frieza screamed out.

"I put a curse on you. That's what. It's a spell I created during the time you locked me up in that lonesome cage," a voice suddenly appeared. Bulma lifted her head up and saw her mother standing above her.

"The next person you kill, you will suffer the same fate as them!" Soraya continued to speak.

"Oh... you little... bitch!" Frieza spat out and then suddenly threw a thin ki blast, before he fell onto the ground dead. Bulma's eyes widened in fear as she saw the blast pierce through her mother's chest, her mother's heart. Soraya fell to the ground, dead before she even reached it.

"Nooooo..." Bulma barely whispered. She suddenly felt an empty feeling inside herself. She looked at Vegeta and clutched the dead body tightly against her.

"What is going on here?" Goku questioned when he landed on the ground and saw Vegeta, Frieza and an a woman he's never seen before. They all appeared to be dead.

"Bulma, are you alright?" Eighteen whispered as she landed beside her friend. Piccolo then landed right behind her.

ChiChi and Krillen landed next and ChiChi ran towards her friend. She saw Bulma holding the dead body towards herself. 

"I'm so sorry, Bulma..." ChiChi whispered.

Without saying a word, Bulma suddenly burst into tears, and flung herself to ChiChi, holding her tightly. "Vegeta's gone... he's gone..." she murmured.

ChiChi stroked Bulma's soft blue hair. "Hush, friend. It's okay... Even though he's gone, just remember he will always be in heaven, guiding you."

AN: I hoped you liked it. And please review! Oh, and don't forget to read the epilogue!


	15. Epilogue

AN: Here it is... the Epilogue

Epilogue:

_One year later..._

Bulma slowly walked outside of the palace to where the royal gardens was. She walked right towards the middle of it, where it stood a stone monument. In her arms, she held a baby girl. Piccolo followed behind her, carrying a baby boy. Following behind Piccolo were a dozen guards. Piccolo then stopped the guards dozens of feet away from the centre of the garden. Bulma handed her child to Piccolo and started to walk towards the monument. 

Bulma stood in front of the tombstones and started to fall onto her knees. A guard handed her a bundle of fresh roses. Bulma took the bundle and placed them in front of the tombstone. _Vegeta, I hope you can hear me. It's been one year since we've been apart. I've given birth to wonderful twins. Trunks and Bra. Trunks reminds me so much of you and Bra reminds me so much of myself. Because of our love, we've reunited our planets. And don't forget, I love you. And I always will._

A teardrop roll down Bulma's cheeks and she felt a pink flower petal fall onto the ground next to her. She looked up and smiled. Vegeta had been buried right in front of a cherry blossom tree. Bulma slowly began to stand up. She then felt someone walk behind her.

"It's time we leave Vejitasei, princess. It's time to visit your mother's grave," Piccolo whispered softly.

Bulma nodded as she took Bra in her arms and walked out of the gardens.

_Dear Diary,_

_Looking back at the past year... As soon as Frieza died it meant the freedom of both planets. I found millions of my people trapped in cells in a certain city. And as I freed them, me and my friends flew to Vejitasei and won the people's trust. Since Vegeta had been the only royal person who had been left alive... that was.... before he died, there was no one left in the line to rule the planet. That was when I discovered I carried twins. Bra and Trunks had been the only Saiyans left who is filled with royal blood. But since they are too young to rule over a whole planet, I was assigned to do the job until they are old enough. All the Saiyans now know the story about me and Vegeta. Our love is known to be the turning point as Saijin and Vejitasei are ruled by one person. The two planets have become one of the greatest allies. _

_Everyday, I think about him. I still remember what he said to me before he died. He said that I could change fate. A part of me tells me that it's impossible but I have a strange, positive feeling that this isn't the end. I have faith in myself. Somehow, I know that I will see him again and live another lifetime with him._

**...The End...**

AN: There it is. It's over!! *sniff* Well, anyway, do you want a sequel? I might write one. Well, I'm thinking about it. Actually, I already started. But I'm not sure yet. I mean, I was planning to make it a sequel but I might just make it a separate story that's not connected to this one. I've also started writing a prequel. I'm not really getting anywhere with it though. It's about Vegeta and Bulma actually meeting when they were very little. Well, please review and tell me what you think about the story and if you prefer a sequel.


	16. Reflections: Five Years Later

AN: I never thought that I would actually post this because I'm not really satisfied with this mini sequel. So I'm just going to post this part and see how people react to it. If the reaction is positive, I'll post the rest of it. If it's negative, I'll take it down. 

I almost forgot to add, my original plan was to write a LONG prequel and a LONG sequel, both of them separately, but I'm getting new ideas and I don't think I can cope with writing another epic so this will have sort of be the sequel and prequel added together and compressed.

Reflections:

A blue haired princess stood on her balcony, looking over at the glorious city that spread out in front of her. In a matter of hours, it would be gone. Everything will be destroyed, even herself. The princess heard a noise in the room behind her and she turned around. She smiled as she saw a figure walking towards her.

"Good evening, Piccolo. Are my children asleep?" she asked as she turned back to the view.

"Yes, my princess. They are in their rooms and sleeping peacefully," Piccolo replied as he followed Bulma's gaze. 

"That's good. A good death is to die in our sleep. I would do so myself but I can't sleep. How can I when I know that within a few hours, the Saiyans will be extinct? How can I sleep when I know that it's my entire fault," Bulma said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She started to lower her head and tears started to drip onto the floor. "Maybe I can finally meet him again."

Piccolo started shaking his head. "After five years, you still love him just as much as you did before. And the fate of this planet is definitely not your fault at all. Princess, I think it's time I told you something about the past. You deserve to know."

Bulma suddenly looked up. Confusion was clearly written on her face. "What are you talking about?"

Piccolo started to take a deep breath. "When you were just a little girl and still lived on this planet, you met the prince of Vejitasei."

Bulma's eyes widened and her mouth started hanging open. "That's not true! I don't remember that ever happened!"

Piccolo placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Let me explain from the start. It happened a month before Frieza's attack. You were three years old…"

****Past****

"How's Bulma coping with that training you've put her through," the King questioned his daughter.

Soraya smiled. "Everything is fine, father. She's extremely intelligent for a three year old. She learnt how to talk, use magic, and fight, very quickly."

"That's very wonderful to hear, dear, now where is Bulma?" the Queen asked. As if on queue, the door of the large hall slid open and Piccolo walked in, with Bulma bouncing in after him. Piccolo bowed to the king and queen. "Princess, training will start again as soon as you finish eating," Piccolo said. Bulma nodded as she watched Piccolo turn around and leave the room. She then bounded near the table and slid onto a chair next to Soraya. A maid then walked in through another door holding a tray. She placed three steaming plates in front of Bulma and then a glass of water. "Thank you, Neera," Bulma said to the maid as she grabbed her fork and knife and started to dig in her food.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention, Soraya. Three days from now, there will be a banquet," the King suddenly spoke.

Soraya started to widen her eyes in surprise. "A banquet? What for?"

"The royal family of Vejitasei will be coming to our planet. But this is no alliance dinner. We are simply discussing plans if Frieza attacks. You know our planet will be completely annihilated if we don't have any help, and Vejitasei feels the same way," the Queen answered her daughter.

"Are you sure you want help from... Vejitasei?"

"Yes, we've been discussing about this for quite some time," her father said. He then quickly added, "If you have any hopes of seeing that foolish third class goon from Vejitasei, then that would be completely out of the question. I will not allow it."

Soraya took a deep breath. "Please don't be so difficult, father. We've already been through this."

Bulma suddenly started to butt in. "Grandpa, we're going to have a banquet?? Wow! I can't wait; I know it's going to be fun."

The King was about to make a statement but his wife gave him a glare. The King then sighed and smiled at Bulma. "Well, I know that you always liked banquets."

"So when do they arrive?" Soraya interrupted.

The King paused for a second.

"Tonight."

****Present****

"A Banquet?" Bulma asked questioningly as she waited for Piccolo to answer her.

"Yes, and I remember later that day when we began to train. You were quite good with magic…"

****Past****

"Concentrate, princess. I will now present you the opponents," Piccolo instructed. He then closed his eyes and started to concentrate on something. All of a sudden, a dozen large warriors appeared, surrounding Bulma. Bulma's eyes widened, thinking how it could be possible for her to destroy it. Since she was so short, she felt as if the room was closing in, but that couldn't be possible since there were no walls in the room (this room is just like the room of Time and Spirit in DBZ). 

"Don't be nervous, I know you can do it. Just think about tactics," Piccolo called out.

Bulma nodded and started to levitate into the air as the warriors formed a large circle around her. An idea then struck in her head. She started to smirk. She then started to concentrate and her body started to glow blue. Then her eyes started to glow purple.

"TIME FREEZE!!" she yelled out as her eyes glowed even brighter. As soon as that happened, the warriors froze into place, unable to move or even think.

"Now it's time to use my magic," Bulma said to herself. She closed her eyes and started to chant. "I summon the power from within, the power Saijin has created. I awaken thee." Suddenly, her pendant started to glow as well as herself. Her long hair started to swiftly move up, as if a strong wind was blowing against it. She pulled her small arms in front of her; a small ki ball was formed between her hands. 

"Flame of a dragon…"

She suddenly opened her eyes. "IGNITE!!" Her arms then flew up, and the ki ball started to multiply, and swiftly moving towards each warrior, blasting them to thin air. The explosion was massive and Bulma started to descend.

Piccolo shielded his head as smoke filled all around him. When the smoke faded, he looked ahead and saw that all the warriors were gone, only Bulma left standing.

"I never knew that you could handle that move so well, princess," he praised his student.

Bulma beamed. "Thank you, sensai!! It's a very power move, I like it!"

"I'm very impressed. Do you want to spar now?" Piccolo asked.

Bulma nodded happily. "Alright, sure! But I just wanted to ask what the Saiyans from Vejitasei are like. Are they just like us?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No, they are different. They are very cruel."

Bulma started to raise her eyebrows. "How come?"

Piccolo smirked. "You'll see when you meet them."

** **Present****

"So how did I end up meeting Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

Piccolo's lips turned into a small smile. "That's the interesting part…"

** **Past****

Little Bulma smiled sweetly at the young prince who stood in front of her. She started to frown as the prince scowled at her in return. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he muttered.

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. I thought that maybe we could play some magic together because I'm bored and I don't think our parents want us to annoy them."

Chibi Vegeta crossed his arms and started to smirk. "Magic? I don't do magic. But I'll spar if you're up to it."

Bulma's eyes lit up. "Okay, sure! We'll spar then."

** **Present****

"We sparred when we first met?" Bulma questioned.

Piccolo nodded. "I was watching from a distance. It was quite interesting. Both of you seemed to be amazed by each other's abilities."

** **Past****

"Can I use my magic too?" Bulma asked her small opponent.

Vegeta shrugged. "Whatever. But I'll warn you now that your magic will be nothing compared to my strength."

Bulma nodded and smiled. "Okay then, we'll see."

Vegeta then started to charge at her and she stepped to the side, avoiding a hit. He then started to throw many kicks and punches and she managed to dodge all of them. He suddenly faded and reappeared behind her, kicking her and throwing her onto the floor. Bulma crashed and made quite a large dent on the ground. He landed in front of her and smirked. "Had enough yet?"

Bulma started to stand up and dusted herself. "Nope, I'm just getting ready. Just watch." She then started to concentrate and her body and pendant started to glow blue. Vegeta charged forward and tried to attack her but was surprised as a force pushed him back. He looked at her and was puzzled. It was as if she had some sort of energy force field.

Bulma started to float upwards and hovered over to Vegeta. She started to put her hands on her hips. "Well, fight me!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and stormed at her, powering up so he would be able to get through the force field. Before he managed to do that, she started to chant and the sky above her all of a sudden darkened and black clouds could be seen. Vegeta looked up. "What the…" he thought but then suddenly there was thunder and lightning started to struck all around him. Vegeta's eyes widened as he levitated in the air. He had never in his life fought with anyone who used magic. He decided to try his best to ignore it and not be amazed. He let out a ki ray with his hands and she let out a beam that was blue and it was surrounded with electricity. Together, the two beams clashed and eventually, both of them were thrown back onto the floor.

Vegeta suddenly got up and realised that Bulma was still lying on the floor. "Little girl!" he called out as he ran towards her, pulling her up. Bulma looked up at him and started to stand up. "Don't worry, I'm fine. But I don't think it's a good idea to spar here. I'm not meant to and if my mother found out she will be very angry at me."

Vegeta leaned back and crossed his arms. "Whatever, little girl. Let's go inside." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the castle.

** **Present****

"So me and Vegeta seemed to get along pretty well?"

Piccolo nodded. "You two were very mischievous. You snuck out during the banquet and it took me two days to find both of you. I have no idea what you two did but when I found you, you were both in a very dangerous place where there were large volcanoes. I saw you two falling into a rocky ground and both of you were unconscious." 

Bulma's eyes started to widen. "And what exactly happened after that?"

Piccolo stared into her eyes. "You had amnesia. When you woke up, you couldn't remember a thing, and your mother decided for it to stay that way."

** **Past****

"There's something that you might want to know,"

Soraya looked up and started to become worried. "Is my daughter going to be alright?"

The clairvoyant doctor nodded. "Of course, princess. But unfortunately she might suffer from a little amnesia. But this isn't the thing that I'm concerned about. When I tried to see what was wrong with her, I had to overlook her mind. And I saw a little glimpse of the future."

"And what did you see?"

"It seems that your daughter and the prince of Vejitasei will fall in love. And then she will suffer a horrible pain because he is destined to be killed while battling Frieza."

Soraya stood up and looked shocked. "My daughter… with the prince of Vejitasei? How can this happen? Would it be possible to change this future?"

The clairvoyant bit her bottom lip. "Well, I'm not really sure. But it might be possible if you do not allow her to see the prince."

Soraya nodded. "I understand…"

Suddenly, Piccolo walked through the door and bowed. "Princess Soraya, your daughter is finally awake."

Soraya nodded and quickly walked into a room. She saw Bulma happily sitting on her bed. "Hi mother! What happened? What am I doing on this bed? I should be training with Piccolo! You said something about a banquet this morning."

Piccolo started to raise his eyes. "That was last week."

Soraya suddenly rushed towards her daughter. "Bulma sweetheart, you had a little fall and have been unconscious for some time. Don't worry, those bad Saiyans from Vejitasei has left already. You don't have to worry about it."

** **Present****

"What?! My mother lied to me? But why?" Bulma demanded.

"Don't be angry, she was only trying to protect you."

Bulma slowly nodded. "I understand. So I guess the same thing happened to Vegeta."

"I think you should get some rest now and stop grieving. Remember, even if your body would not survive this curse, your soul will always be alive." After saying that, Piccolo bowed and started to walk out of the room. Bulma stared at him as he disappeared, her mind still trying to take in what he told her that night. She then started to sigh and walked away from the balcony. _What did he mean by what he said just then?_ she asked herself.

AN: So what exactly is happening to the planet and what is Bulma going to do about it?

I just love rhetorical questions ^_^ So please tell me what you think. You can plainly write "it sucks" and I'll get the picture. Please review! I really need some feedback.


	17. In the End...

AN: *Scratches head* I'm surprised, no one was complaining about the sequel ^_^

Well, here is the second part of the sequel. It's pretty short, sorry!! And please read the Author's Notes at the end when you finish, it's important!!

In the End:

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I am looking back at what had happened in the past two days. I still do not understand why the gods decided to defy me and let Frieza's soul escape from hell. He was cursed, cursed by my mother. And he had to avenge my people by placing the same curse on our planet. The minute he takes to return to hell, will be the minute for my two planets, my people, and my race to become extinct. I remembered something that Vegeta had told me before he died. His words were: "we can change fate, but just not now." I didn't quite understand what he meant because he is dead. How can we change our destinies when he has already been permanently taken away from me? But then I started to think about what Piccolo had said to me earlier tonight. "Remember, even if your body would not survive this curse, your soul will always be alive." And now I finally know what to do. I finally know a way in which I can reunite with Vegeta. This will be my last entry. Each page of my diary is like a page of my life. Every ten pages is a chapter. This is the final page, the final chapter, the end of the book of life. Never once in my 23 years of life, have I thought that it would end this way. But I don't believe it's the end. Not now, not ever. _

Bulma closed her diary as soon as she finished writing her last entry. She stood up and picked up the diary. She then quietly stepped out of her room and strolled down the long hallway. She opened the door to a room and silently stepped in. 

Inside, there was a large bed in the middle of the room. A young girl with soft lavender hair slept peacefully on the bed. Bulma walked towards the bed and then slowly sat down. She stared at her daughter and reached out a hand, stroking her silky hair. _Bra, you're such a sweet girl. I just know that if your father was still alive, he would love you so much, _she thought to herself. Bulma leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I love you, sweetheart. I promise you that our entire family will reunite again in our next lifetime," she whispered softly and then slowly stood up. She walked out of the door heading towards the next room.

Bulma slowly opened the door and peered inside. She started to smile as she saw Trunks sleeping on the floor, his blanket wrapped around him. Bulma walked towards him and slowly picked him up, trying not to wake him. Luckily, he didn't wake up and she placed him on the bed. Bulma then pulled the blanket over his body. _He's such a determined young boy, just like his father._

Bulma moved her head down and lightly kissed the boy on the forehead. "Good night, my son. I love you," she whispered. She felt her eyes getting misty and her vision started to distort. She slowly stepped out of the room and went back to her own.

Stepping onto her balcony, she looked up at the sky. She could see the sun peeping through the horizon. She let tears roll down her cheeks as she looked over the city once again. "I can't believe that in a matter of hours, this beautiful planet will be destroyed," she silently said to herself, clutching her diary tightly against her chest. She then levitated up into the air and flew off into the distance.

****
    
    _When I think back on these times_

_ And the dreams we left behind_

_ I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get_

_ To have you in my life_

Bulma's hair blew in the patterns of the breeze as she stood up at the edge of a cliff. She held up her diary in front of her.
    
    _When I look back on these days_
    
    _I'll look and see your face_
    
    _You were right there for me..._

Bulma then suddenly lifted her arm and threw her diary high into the sky. In the air, the diary flipped open and then pages started to flutter everywhere as the wind blew it in all directions.
    
    _In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_
    
    _In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_
    
    _I'll keep a part of you with me_
    
    _And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_ Everywhere I am there you'll be_

Bulma spread her arms up and leaped off the cliff. The wind blew against her hair as she was falling and she started to close her eyes. Pages were flying all around her.
    
    _Well you showed me how it feels_
    
    _To feel the sky within my reach_
    
    _And I always will remember all_
    
    _The strength you gave to me_

The pendant started to glow bright blue. "Resurrect our love…" Bulma whispered. "Reunite our souls..."
    
    _Your love made me make it through_
    
    _Ohh I owe so much to you_
    
    _You were right there for me_

Bulma's body stopped plunging down and floated in mid air as it glowed even brighter. Her long silky blue hair fluttered magnificently around her. Her lengthy white dress looked spectacular as it was surrounded by the blue aura. She started to close her eyes.

"Reincarnate us…" 
    
    Those were the last words she said before a bright light formed all around the planet. 
    
    _In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_
    
    _In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_
    
    _I'll keep a part of you with me_
    
    _And everywhere I am there you'll be_
    
    _Everywhere I am there you'll be_
    
    _Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength_
    
    _And I want to thank you now for all the ways_
    
    _You were right there for me, you were right there for me_
    
    _always_
    
    _In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_
    
    _In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_
    
    _I'll keep a part of you with me_
    
    _And everywhere I am there you'll be_
    
    _And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_ There you'll be_

** The End**

AN: I'm so sorry!!! I know it's really short, but it's the only ending I could think of.

****Important** **

So what am I going to write now?? It's all up to you. I've got this GREAT idea for a fanfic. It's going to be a romance/sci fi/action. Do you love action movies like Charlie's Angels, James Bond, and Tombraider? Well, if you do, you might like this fanfic. Except one problem: I can't write it without writing a prequel for it first (which will need to be a high school fanfic. But not those ones where everyone are airheads). 

What I need you to decide is, do you want the series to sort of connect to this fanfic? As in, they are being reincarnated. The thing is, the setting and genre will be completely different. Or would you prefer the new fanfics to have nothing to do with this one?

Well, whatever you decide, the title will be "Unforeseen Life", so keep a look out for it! ^_^


End file.
